A Whole New World
by Yunity
Summary: It all started with a walk. And that's all it was- or was SUPPOSED to be. Until he came across a warehouse, filled with five kids. With fancy names. And costumes. And skills. And they were running from SHIELD. Great. Cass, Dick, Jason, Roy, and Wally have gotten into trouble while the League is on an off-world mission... figures it would be in another dimension with no way back.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that is recognizable.**

 **Plot is mine, but I have been taught that copying is the highest form of compliment, so anything taken from story will be looked on with pride that someone liked it enough to use it. You don't even have to ask.**

Go for a walk they said. It will clear your head they said. It'll be good they said.

Steve's head was not clear, and the walk was not good.

At first, all was clear and quiet- by quiet it's meant no sirens or robberies or screams, so pretty good for New York. He was beginning to think the Avengers were right, and that the walk would be good for him. Then it happened.

He was nearing the edge of the city, calm as he mulled over the fight they'd had the previous week when suddenly he heard, courtesy of enhanced ears, a guttural scream. He was on immediate alert. When it didn't come again, he wandered in the general direction it came from.

It came one more time, and what he heard nearly stopped his heart. It was a child's voice, no older than maybe eight, and it screamed, "H-P! M' Bro- Die- HP!" that's all that came across. After all, he didn't have super-hearing, just enhanced.

He sped down some stairs of a warehouse (it was always warehouses, wasn't it?) to the basement, and sure enough, found two boys. They were crouched in the corner, one was shaking and trembling in a grotesque way and the other was holding him close, whispering something.

"Um, hello there, son-" he froze as there was a sudden whiz and a bird-shaped double-edged knife was implanted two inches from his face.

"Not. A. Step. Closer." Growled a voice. Captain America looked up to see a small formed crouched in the rafters, the shadows obscuring it into a blurry silhouette.

"Who are you?" another voice asked. Steve turned his head a fraction to see well-defined fifteen year old ginger holding a drawn bow prestigiously.

"Sh, its okay…" he tried to soothe. "I'm Captain America, a hero, I just want to help get the little guy over there," he pointed to the convulsing child in the corner, "to a hospital."

"We don't trust you." Echoed a voice. It seem to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once.

"No- I'm hero, haven't you heard of me?" Steve tried, pulling up his mask.

"No." the shadow in the rafters growled.

"Guys, we need to go… they're coming!" the echoing voice urged. The archer glanced to the side and nodded.

"Take Knightingale. Get him to checkpoint C.3."

And then the shaking child was… to put it plainly, gone. Just gone. "Who's coming?" Steve asked, well, more like growled. Whoever was after these poor kids…

"SHIELD." The archer narrowed his eyes. "Blood Jay, take Silver Bat and get out."

The eight year old in the corner jerked his head to the red-head. Shadows shrouded him too much to be seen, but he nodded. "What about you?" his voice had a Jersey-ish accent, but it was harder and throatier, and had a different touch to it, kind of… British, and another sing-song. It was hard to describe. The British and growling Jersey seemed to be together a single accent, but the sing-song seemed to come from after the two- or one.

"I'll make sure they can't follow." The sound in the archer's voice sounded broken, as if…. No. No one could be that way to a child, well, teenager, but still.

"But… Broken Arrow…"

"GO! Now!"

The child nodded painfully and de-materialized into the shadows. Above him the hunched shadow disappeared as well. Steve was confused, but turned to face the seething glare of… Broken Arrow? "Please, I just want to help. Why is SHIELD after you?"

"Go away, this isn't your battle." Suddenly there was crashing upstairs, and shouts.

"No. I am a hero, part of the Avengers, we can help you, I promise. Keep you safe."

"No, you can't."

"We can find your home."

"NO! You can't, okay? We don't belong here!"

"What?" Steve was slightly getting a handle.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you won't leave, but we don't belong here. This isn't our world, and that's why SHIELD is after us. Someone brought us here, and whatever this Strategic-Homeland-Thingy wants to do with us, I don't want my family to be a part of it. So just leave. Just. Leave."

Steve felt slightly hurt. People didn't usually act this way when he tried to help them. He didn't know what to do, not even when thundering footsteps made their way down the stairs. He looked from the stone steps to the broken archer and back. Then he made a split decision.

He grabbed the shield off his back and knocked the bow out of the teen's hands. Then he grabbed the kid, who put up a startlingly strong defense, but the former soldier knocked him out with a blow to the head. He felt horrible, but he couldn't let SHIELD get the poor kid, and he had to find this… Knightingale, was it? The child had looked inches from death and in more pain than Steve wanted to imagine.

He then barreled through the window well and ran, weaving through buildings and around corners towards the Avengers Tower. He was about two blocks from his destination when he felt a sharp stab in his back, and in his surprise, dropped the arrow-wielding teen. The ginger then rushed him, attacking mercilessly, but Steve matched, using his shield expertly to avoid the wicked sharp arrow-points.

People had stopped to stare, as a fight between Captain America and a bowless teenage archer, whom, now that Steve could see him in the light, was covered in bruises and cuts, the most apparent one running from just below the hairline, across his eye and lip, onto his chin and down to right above the throat, was pretty interesting. The arrow's shafts ran up Broken Arrow's arms, his hands twisted just above the metal dagger-like points.

Just when Captain America thought that the kid would escape down the alley, the said Broken Arrow suddenly slumped forward, only to be caught by Black Widow, her eyebrows raised imploringly at the Captain, an empty syringe in her hand.

"Get him to the tower." Was all Steve said.

 **Every story of mine that gets a review before Saturday will have an update next Monday. So get reviewing my friends.**

 **Check out my Christmas Poll please.**

 **I appreciate reviews on this story. They help.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO GRAYBATS, MY UNOFFICIAL BETA.**

 _ **Updated Next Week**_

 _~Universe_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annd... you guys are great. So many reviews and faves/follows? Love you, merry Christmas... aaand I still don't own it**

* * *

Roy groaned. W-what…? DICK! Crap, where was Dick? He needed to get to him before… he didn't want to think about it.

Wait, where was he? He looked around blurrily. He was lying on a bed, that's a first in a while- in a hospital gown, and an IV. The room was white, with a single window, but the light curtains were drawn. A heart-monitor beeped steadily beside him, and on his face was a bandage for his recently acquired gash.

His wrist was in a cast, the feeling quite relieving after dealing with the pain of it broken for quite some time. And Dick had the nerve to be concerned, that righteous brat.

He pushed himself into a sitting position, freezing as a wave of vertigo crashed over him. He sat there for maybe twenty minutes before he had the courage to stand. But as he swung his legs off the mattress, a warning voice came from the doorway.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roy jerked his head. In the door was a dark haired man with bright brown eyes, and a touch of facial hair. Overall, he seemed the kind of guy girls would giggle about.

"Why not?" he spat.

"Because, you'll most likely end up falling and getting the IV ripped out the wrong way."

Roy glared at the man. "Who are you?"

"Tony Stark, but I shouldn't be surprised you don't know me, as you're from a different universe."

Roy jerked. "How'd you know?"

"You were out about twenty seven hours. I had time to notice that your readings weren't in sync with anything."

"Oh. Anything?"

"Nadda'. Except your little friends Steve told me about."

"So, who are you?" Roy hardened, this guy… if he'd touched them… well, he wasn't trusting this guy. Not at all.

"Told you, Tony Stark."

"Don't play dumb." The archer gritted.

"Well. I'm a billionaire, genius, have a machine for a heart, and, uh, oh yeah, I'm _Iron Man._ "

"Iron Man."

"Yeah. Cool, right?" Tony smirked.

"That's almost as stupid as naming yourself Superman. What's your power, you can turn into iron?"

"Hey!" Ton cried, indignant. "And no, I invented a super awesome iron _suit_ , just to let your pipsqueak mind know."

"Stop toying, Tony." A growl emitted from behind the apparent billionaire. In stepped a red-head in a black body suit. She walked purposefully up to Roy, who immediately recognized the air she was emitting was uncomfortably close to that of the Batfam's, especially Cass, and Dick- on occasion.

"I'm Black Widow. Who. Are. You." It wasn't a question.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Roy sneered.

"Kid, don't get sassy with me, I have a lot of daggers and a couple guns. Don't make me mad."

"Huh. You sound like someone I know. Except, he's way scarier than you and gets people to spill with a look." Roy grinned. He had to admit. This lady was scary, but he'd been interrogated by _the_ Batman, so… compared to that, she was just a Chihuahua puppy compared to a black wolf with glowing red eyes. Nothing.

Black Widow just narrowed her eyes. "Fine then. We'll just ask your friends."

A stab of fear shot through the young archer. They had them? They couldn't- not this fast, Blood Jay and Silver Bat were too good for that, but what if-? "Wait! Don't touch them!"

"I'm listening." The red tapped her ear, eyes slits.

"I'm from, as you said, a different dimension. You can call me Broken Arrow. I'm fifteen, and SHIELD's after us, because we're from… well, like I said, a different dimension." He growled unwillingly.

"Your friends?" She asked.

"Don't f-in touch them." Roy growled.

"Get some rest." The two left, the door locking behind them, but not before Tony sympathetically muttered to him, "We're just trying to help, we're the good guys, if you would just trust us this would be a whole lot easier."

* * *

 **And things get clearer, but with it comes so many questions.**

 **Reviews, faves, and follows are appreciated on this story.**

 **I will attempt to get chapter 3 of Twelve Days of Torture up.**

 **~Universe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... sorry I'm late, a virus made me unable to connect to the internet... but I'm back!**

 **I own nadda**

* * *

"So… get anything useful?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Well, we learned that he's been up against something scarier than an annoyed Natasha." Tony said. Funny, thing is, most people in the room actually looked genuinely surprised.

"He also admitted from being from a different dimension, and his name is Broken Arrow." Natasha stated the important stuff. "But he's protective of the others."

"We need to find them," Steve stressed, "The boy in the corner…"

"I know, Steve, we're working on it." Dr. Banner tapped the laptop in front of him.

"No! You don't know, you didn't see… it was horrible. He's probably already dead." Steve held back his anger as best he could.

Thor frowned. "How old was this child?"

"I don't know, probably at oldest eleven, but probably more like eight or nine." Steve pushed blonde hair back. "We have to find them."

"I know, wait a minute, Broken Arrow's frequency! We hook onto that, do a sweep, and bam! All matching frequencies will automatically have a spot!" Tony smiled at his own genius.

"You're right!" Dr. Banner's eyes widened. Then the two went into full-on nerdage.

Neither we nor the rest of the Avengers had/have patience or need to listen to that, therefore, we'll leave them alone...

* * *

"D! D! Don't die on me! I will not let you!" Jason glared at his unconscious and fading older brother. His black hair was a mess, his mouth a small o, eyes squinted closed painfully, heart-beat no louder than a pair of butterfly wings.

Joker. It was always the clown. The psychopath needed death. That was the rule. The rule… he needed to die. He'd killed so many, tortured his brother so much, and now… well, the League was off world. Joker caught Robin. Naturally with no Leaguers, Speedy, Kid Flash, Black Bat, and Squire were off to save Robin.

When they finally got there, Dick had been tortured to near death, and then… well, suddenly they were in a different dimension and the SHIELD was after them, and then he'd just _left_ Roy- all alone- and, and… now, despite how strong Dick was, he was dying.

Tears gathered in his eyes, Cass was curled, her body heat shared with their older brother, and Wally was having a breakdown in the corner. Dick couldn't die, but… he was.

Cass brushed her fingers across the pale cheek and whispered. "I love you." That was huge, saying she never spoke, and yet the words that meant so much, were put together, three words, an infinite meaning.

Tears, like crystals, accompanied heart wrenching sobs. In all honesty, the end of the world may have come, the end of infinity could have happened, but they wouldn't have cared. The world was crashing, light was dashing out of sight. Memories were swirling, hearts were broken, as the one they'd known, lay there, simply dying on the ground.

Why?

The world's unfair. Life's not back and white. The world is full of dark light… but somehow, everything good seemed to be leaving them behind, the one they love, the one that held them when the world came crashing, when the day was over and the nightmares came to life, was going to be… gone.

Jason slumped, curling against his wanly breathing brother for the last time, tears tracing paths, telling tells of his past, memories were flowing,rocking and jumping around his head, but as the minutes turned to hours... the last hours... the fear was leaving, acceptance then grieving, he couldn't save him, he couldn't speak to him, just one more time.

Wally joined them, his own sobs racking his beaten frame, for all the life, and all the light, and all fame, the boy wonder, was turning into a memory, a story, a legend, something lost to the past, but rest would come for the hero at last.

* * *

 **So... i got a question from a guest, and from here on out i am going to reply to MOST reviews, soo... for chapter 2:**

 **Rocker On: Not an AU. Nope. Well... sort of, but not really. Some things (like Cass being here) deviate from Earth-16, but not too much. And the reason they have different names is because they have three bats with them, and Bats are paranoid, so... anything that could link them anywhere was terminated for an unknown amount of time.**

 **In other news, a lot of people are worried I'll just stop- I know how they feel, most Crossover fics aren't finished... but i will not do that.**

 **With that out of the way...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, AND FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! Wait... didn't i already say that? Eh, whatever, PLEASE REVIEW! (:**

 ** _~Universe_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new years! (let's hope we don't die...)**

 **I own nadda**

* * *

"We don't have time!" Screamed Natasha to Clint, running down the stairs faster than her legs would allow. She flew into the basement, searching frantically. She spun, her acute hearing picking up nearly non-existent sobs. She raced, pushing everything out of the way to find a pile of children, all closely cuddled around the one in the center, and for the love of life… she almost cried herself. They were too late.

She fell to her knees. He was just a child, a very small child with the blackest hair she'd ever seen. She knew what those bruises were. Brass knuckles, hands, crowbars, heated knives, daggers, electricity burns… it was horrible.

And beside him were two other ebonies, both small, and a red-head with a splash of freckles. She knelt by them, and two pairs of eyes shot open. They were black, shockingly so, the whole orb seemingly made of obsidian. "Who are you?" croaked the boy.

"I'm Black Widow, sh, it's ok, is this your brother?" she pointed to the inhumanely beat boy.

"Yes." He answered protectively.

"Can… I take a look?" She tried to not be too commanding, and although out of character, she was fairly certain it work better than being her usual assassin-tell-me-or-I-will-obliterate-you.

"No."

"Please? I won't hurt him, I promise… okay?" she tried desperately, she needed to know if he had any life left in him!

"No."

"Please?" Natasha repeated. The assassin didn't understand why but she felt like she should give him a glare. She attempted to refrain, saying as she'd probably scare the life out of him, but in the end gave in. To her surprise, the boy's eyes welled with tears, but not… scared tears, longing ones. He moved to the side quietly.

She crawled to the dead child and felt for a pulse… _anything_ … he was… still alive? She wanted to grab him and run to the helicopter as fast as she could, but decided that his siblings wouldn't appreciate that. She turned to them. "He's alive, we can get him better."

"Are you from SHIELD?" the boy asked quietly.

"I'm with the Avengers, we're superheroes, do you know what that means?" she avoided the question of if she was with SHIELD, and hoped superheroes were in their dimension to, it would probably be pretty helpful if there were.

The two widened their eyes and nodded, to her surprise, as they'd been so untrusting a moment ago. "Echo. Wake up. Echo." The red-head groaned, sitting up at the boy's snappish wake-up call.

"BJ? SB? Wha'ya'wan'?" he looked around groggily.

"She's a hero. Echo, she can get Knightingale help." The boy said.

"What?" the red, Echo, looked at her.

"I can. But I'll need to-"

"No. I'm carrying him. Where do I take him?" Echo narrowed his eyes.

"There's a helicopter on the roof-" she didn't get to say more as the dying child before her was gone along with Echo. She blinked and seemingly… teleported to the helicopter pad. She blinked again and the little girl was beside her, glaring.

Another blink and the boy had joined them, grabbing the girl's hand and rushing into the copter. Natasha took a moment to get her bearings before turning around, looking for Echo. He was gone.

Natasha frowned as she jumped into the copter, looking to the little boy and girl. "What about Echo?"

"He's fine."

"We can't leave him behind-"

"SHIELD's coming. Leave. _Now_." The little girl spoke for the first time, and something about how she said it made Natasha feel that even though it was so quiet that it was nearly impossible to hear over the whirring blades of the copter, she needed to listen.

And that she did, nodding pensively to the pilot, which just so happened to be Steve as it was not a SHIELD heli (that would kind of delete the point of saving them from SHIELD) but the Avengers'. They took off, making twisty path to a copter pad several buildings away from the tower and touching down. Then they took to a car and finished the frantic journey to the Avengers' HQ and then the med-bay.

Please, don't let this kid die.

* * *

 **Poor Avengers, things will only get more confusing as "Echo" starts ranting about "the Bats," said Bats go into full-on Bat Hostage Mode, etc. And they though Echo's "teleportation" was confusing.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **REPLIES:  
**

 **Guestz:** I have been having a very nice day so far, thank you! Thank you so much, I really appreciate that. (:

 **Rocker On:** Not yet... maybe. And I may or may not explain how Joker sent them here, only time will tell. And about what the League is doing... they have no idea yet. They have no communication to Earth. Really, only Alfred knows, and the people who sent them but they are irrelevant in this case...

 **grayson4life:** I will! If people like...

 **Music Lyric:** just did! Working on the the other ones...

 **Guest (1):** Thank you! Things will continue to become clearer, like their black eyes etc. Ans sorry about that... here's the ages and names:

 _ **Roy Harper = Broken Arrow: 15**_

 _ **Wally West = Echo: 12**_

 _ **Dick Grayson-Wayne = Knightingale: 10**_

 _ **Jason Wayne = Blood Jay: 8**_

 _ **Cassandra Wayne = Silver Bat: 7**_

 **Moonlight0007:** thank you!

 **Guest (2):** D'aww!

 ** _CHECK OUT MY POLL, IT IS IMPERATIVE TO CONTINUE THE STORY!_** **thanks (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Longest Chapter Yet

**I own notting.**

* * *

"Sooo… who are you?" Tony asked curiously to the two children sitting against the wall outside the emergency room with their… brother?

"Why would we tell you?" Spat the boy. Tony did a quick assessment of their appearances. The girl had black hair, and the boy had blood red hair so dark that it could pass as black. They both wore white fabric masks molded perfectly to their face, making it look like skin... at least he hoped they were masks. Silver laurel designs framed the dents where eyes peeked out the left side of their face, curling down their necks.

The peeking eyes kind of creeped the billionaire out, as they were black-hole black, the whole eye. It was creepy. But cool, really cool. That's pretty much where the similarities ended. The boy wore an empire red body suit decked with armor and arsenal. The accent color was dark grey and silver. More silver laurel patterns would occasionally be found creeping down his arms, he was tall (at least, that's what Tony thought, not being able to see his real face encumbers his estimation abilities), muscular and kind of lanky. On his chest was a blood red and black silhouette of a Blue Jay. But red. Huh.

The girl was small but packed with lean muscle. Bat-like ears wrapped around her neck, the wings extending to the shoulders and down her arms. She had knee-high black boots, the rest of her outfit being silver. And shiny. Really shiny. Not to get distracted... anyway. She also had occasional white laurels winding and mingling among the silver. She had a belt made of black, and an utterly average backpack on her back.

Honestly? They looked really creepy and _really_ cool. Despite being little kids that barely reached his waist. "Uh… can you at least tell us your name?" He tried.

Red-And-Gray answered, "No." Silver-and-Black turned her head towards him. Red-and-Gray sighed. "I'm Blood Jay, that's Silver Bat. My brother," he jabbed a gloved finger towards the door, "is Knightingale. You'll see him soon enough."

"Oh. So, uh, I heard there was another one of you?" They both gave him looks.

"Echo." Blood Jay answered.

"Got it, where is he?"

"Probably in the kitchen." BJ said calmly, turning his head to signify "end of discussion."

Tony rolled his eyes. What was up with these kids? Their dimension must be weird! Who would name their kids Silver Bat, Knightingale, Blood Jay, Echo, and Broken Arrow? And why did they dress like that? He sighed, deciding to see if they were right and this "Echo" was in the kitchen.

Tony made his way through the tower, entering said kitchen only to stop in his tracks. Sitting on the counter eating was a boy of no older than twelve. His clothing consisted of dark yellow base with empire red armor. What appeared to be pulsating colors lit up along the suit, but right now they were a pale greenish color. He had a head full of red hair and, like the others, pure black eyes. But he didn't have the white skin-stuff.

"Uh… hello?" Tony tried.

"WHAT?!" the red jumped in surprise, his lights pulsating red and purple.

"Calm down! I guess you're… Echo?" He studied the boy harder. Echo blinked once.

"And you are…?"

"Tony Stark. Nice to meet you." he smirked.

"Nice… to meet you… too?" He said hesitantly.

"Uh, so… do you want to tell us who you are, because, well, your friends are a little…" Tony trailed off as the kid gave a short bark of laughter.

"Suspicious? Paranoid? Cautious? Protective?" Echo jumped back onto the counter. "Check 'em all! Ooh, and don't forget possessive. Just wait till KG wakes up."

Tony cocked his head. "So… you're not all like that?" he smirked.

"Heck no! Well… BA's a protective and a tad possessive, but only… they are." Echo got a sad look in his eyes.

"BA? Like, Broken Arrow?" Tony thought back to the fuming teen locked in a medical room.

"H-how'd you know?" Echo looked up from the banana he was currently lathering in peanut butter.

"We… might have knocked him out and fixed his wrist…" Tony hoped he wouldn't upset the kid by saying they attacked his surprisingly skilled friend and tranquilized (no, _sedated_ him, as Steve insists… nah, it was a tranquilizer) him.

Instead, he was surprised to see Echo perk. "You fixed his wrist? Dude, thanks! He's been trying to deal with it for weeks! He kept insisting, 'Oh no, I'm fine, you need to worry about Dick, I'm fine…' I think BJ was getting ready to tranquilize and set it himself!"

"Dick?" Tony asked, intrigued, and maybe a little suspicious.

"Uh… Dick? Why'd you call me that, that's real rude, dude. Real rude."

Tony could tell he was avoiding the question but decided to let it slide. Currently Echo was the only one who had freely told him anything. He better not mess this up. "Sorry… so…" he thought a moment, he needed to be selective in what he asked. "Why are you called 'Echo'?"

"Huh. Well I guess it's because my voice gets real echo-ey when I'm on a mission, and no one can see me."

"Oh… well, you go on missions?"

"Oh yeah!" He said offhandedly, now eating said banana-and-peanut butter. "All the- wait." His obsidian eyes narrowed. "Why am I telling you?"

Tony groaned. The kid had caught on, great. He took a deep breath and sat down at the dining table. "Okay, you caught me." He conceded. "Buuut… I propose Twenty Questions."

"OH! Ok, is it a girl or a boy?" Echo was now working on a tuna sandwich- seriously, where did he have room? He was skinny, if anything!

"That's not how it works." The billionaire smirked. "I ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully, then you ask me a question and I answer honestly. Deal?"

Echo looked weary for a moment before giving a confirming nod. "Do you work with SHIELD?"

Crap.

The one question… Tony sighed. "Yeeesss…" the kid tensed. "But we are also… independent, if you will. I fund us, so Fury doesn't have that hold, he just brought us together, and occasionally we do missions together. My turn, what happened to Knightingale?"

Echo glared a moment before sighing. "Weelll… he was tortured, and then, well-"

"I know you're from a different dimension." Tony smirked at the flabbergasted look on Echo's face.

"Oh… um, ok… so then we were transported here, and, um, he got almost better, but then SHIELD chased us and he got shot a couple times and then caught in an explosion…"

By then Tony's eyes were wide and his blood boiling. The kid had to be kidding, right? _Torture_? Then shot? The caught in an _explosion_? And he was still alive?! And _torture_?! Who- when, how, WHY?! Echo seemed to see the look on his face, but he just shrugged. "My turn. Are you going to give us to SHIELD?"

"They _shot_ at you?!"

"Is that a no?" Echo cocked his head, eating his third tuna sandwich.

"NEVER! They shot at little kids! Those idiots! Those ba-"

"My Aunt doesn't like that kind of language." Echo interrupted. He pursed his lips, wiping some tuna off his cheek and savoring it thoughtfully. Tony took a minute to calm down.

"No… we will not turn you over to those… _barbarians_." It was the closest thing to the other word as he could think of. "My turn." He wanted to ask why Knightingale had been tortured, but figured he better get priorities down. "So, who exactly are Blood Jay, Silver Bat, and Knightingale?"

"Well, they're siblings." Echo shrugged.

"Could I have a little more detail?" Tony said, slightly annoyed.

"Um… well Knightingale's the oldest, then Blood Jay, then Silver Bat. They're all ninjas-"

"NINJAS?" Tony asked, incredulous. Who did this kid think he was kidding?

"Yeah, well, they can disappear, beat your butt- even when their suffering with Insomnia- and trust me, it happens, _a lot_ , they all know how to be ridiculously sneaky, they know escapology, and then from there their abilities branch off, but they all have Bat-Paranoia, like to the point where if there's a one in quadrillion chance, they're prepared. And- wait a minute! That was _two_ questions! That means I get to ask two!" Echo declared. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. Kids.

"So, number one, where is Broken Arrow?"

"In the med-bay, in a room."

"Number two, can I see him?"

Tony hesitated at this. Could he? "If you… behave." He decided.

"Kay, your turn." Echo seemed content sitting on the counter and eating… and eating… and eating… and _eating_.

"Alright, so how did you get transported to our dimension?" He asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know… one minute we were trying to save Knightingale, he died- we had to restart his heart, then my head hurt, then we were waking up in a warehouse surrounded by guys who had uniforms that said 'SHIELD.'"

"Okay…" Tony thought for a minute- wait a minute, Knightingale _died_?! "WHAT?"

"Huh? Aren't you going to ask a question?"

"I- just, how… WHY?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he die?" Tony rubbed his temples.

"Oh, I told you, it was torture."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Is that your next question?" Echo cocked his head, smiling cheekily.

"YES!"

"Alright then," his face sobered to what looked almost unnatural on such a bright face, "Electricity, drowning, or near, knives, brass knuckles… and," he shivered, "Crowbar. J's favorite."

"Who's J?" Tony wanted to get into the other dimension, if only to kill this "J". Why would one do such to child? A CHILD?

"Tt, that's _two_. My turn. What will you do with us if we can't return home?"

Tony was taken off-guard by the question. What _were_ they going to do? "I don't know, kid. But… we won't let SHIELD take you. Promise."

Echo looked sad. "Your turn." He muttered.

Tony thought for a minute. "What would you want us to do if you can't get back?" he asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

"I… I don't know. We've all had hard lives, especially the Bats," Tony noticed the reference, and saying as there was only one "bat" he assumed Echo meant Knightingale, Blood Jay, and Silver Bat. "They've- we've- lost so much, and if we can't get back… I don't know if they'll ever recover. But I know they'll need a supportive family, one suited to their needs as ex-assassins," Tony's eyes widened. Ex-assassins? You have got to be kidding… "One with patience and money for, like I said, needs, and Broken Arrow… well, he'll probably need to just be left alone to do his thing, but should be expected to appear to check on the Bats once in a while, but really… KG, BJ, and SB will really need someone special… like…"

"Like who?"

"Never mind. That's another question."

Tony took a moment to register the Echo's words. These kids were… strange, to say the least. They'd outran SHIELD, Broken Arrow had gone toe-to-toe with Cap, Knightingale had withstood torture, some were ex-assassins, and then, when Tony had asked the question as to what Echo would need, he not once mentioned himself, only the others. And BA had been so adamant about his friends' safety, Silver Bat and Blood Jay standing in front of the room like patrolling hawks, waiting for something bad to happen to jump into action… it was, well, humbling. But not enough to humble _Tony_. Ok, maybe a _teeny, tiny_ bit.

"My question for you is… are you going to protect us?"

"Sure, kid."

"No- from… from…."

"SHIELD?"

"You don't understand! Please understand! Please listen to me!"

Uuuhhhhh… wait, was the kid demanding to let out all the "HIGHLY CLASSIFIED" information? That was a… strange turn of event. "Okay, can you, can we go into the living room? You can take your food," he answered the possessive look on Echo's face as he frantically looked at his food. Echo looked back to him, nodding reluctantly.

"Alright, you carry it in, can I get a couple friends?" He smirked.

"If it's only a few…"

* * *

 **Next Up: Explanations! Yaya! Can't wait... (Echo, Knight's gonna' be so mad...)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVE! Thanks you guys!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **REPLIES:**

 **MusicLyric:** Thanks! You to! And I think the better question is, why are you up so early/late? O.o JUST KIDDING! Sorry... had to do that... as for your question, I guess I bring a whole new meaning to "early bird," unfortunately I tried to go into the forest but the sun doesn't rise until seven-thirty! So I decided to wait and update instead! (:

 **Guestz:** I took your vote and voted for you. (Who knew I could do that for a guest?). As for update schedule, every Monday. That's when I update. (:

 **grayson4life:** I know. It's so interesting making characters go through pain... X)

 **Bright Anarchy:** I answered through a PM, but don't worry, I wouldn't dream of splitting up the BKs. Not in my wildest dreams. They are the perfect example of: "Insane, annoying, scary, seriously fricked up but still a family." ;P

 **I'z Nightwing:** Sure I can, I just did! Yaya! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT?! I don't own it.**

* * *

Blood Jay jumped up at the sound of the door opening.

"IS HE OKAY?" he had the poor, terrified doctor pressed up against the wall with a birderang to his throat in a second.

"H-he's alive! He should recover! Please don't hurt me, owl-guy!" We can only imagine why the doctor saw this in the costume.

Nevertheless, his comment only made Jason madder. Owls. Ooowwwlllsss. O-W-L-S. OWLS. _OWLS!_ "I AM NOT AN OWL!" he yelled.

"Y-yes! Please, don't hurt me!" Jason threw the man to the ground.

"Coward." He spat, stepping over him and into the room. Cass followed closely, stopping to help the man up and send Jason a quick glare. She liked the comparison about as much as he, but wasn't so… impulsive.

Jason ignored her and moved beside Knightingale. His brother was bandaged all over, an air mask on his face. Nurses looked at Blood Jay, alarmed. He wasn't supposed to be in here! But a look from BJ shut them up before a word was uttered.

"Leave." He growled. The nurses slipped out as quietly as they could.

Silver Bat came up beside him and slipped one of her gloved hands into KG's bare and slender. Now, it was waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Black Widow, Captain America, and Pepper sat in the lounge along with Echo and Tony.

Now, why had Tony selected these people to participate in this… heart to heart, for lack of better words?

Here's why: Black Widow because she seemed the most adept at reading people (plus, she'd beat the crap out of him if excluded), and because of Echo's little comment on _assassins_.

Captain America: because he was the kind-of leader of the Avengers, and had originally found the kids, and felt responsible for him.

And Pepper: weelll… because even though she wasn't and Avenger, she probably had the most level head and strongest maternal instinct, doubled with a relatively calming nature in order to get Echo to talk.

Therefore, these are the people Tony chose. And honestly… he was probably the worse for the situation. Ah, well, he wanted to hear the story. Now, back to the matter at hand.

"So… you wanna' share…?" Pepper prompted.

"Yeah… well, don't tell anyone, got it? The Bats would kill me…" He looked genuinely worried while the Avengers simply were confused, bats? What did bats have to do with anything? Nevertheless, they nodded their ascent.

"Yeah, okay, so… It's just… I can't keep things bottled up for years like the Bats, suffering from slight split-personality disorder, depression, insomnia, nightmares, obsession, malnutrition… etc… so, I have to get it out somehow! But Bats aren't particularly known for their emotions, actually, their known for their _lack_ of them, so I can't talk to them about it! And I can't keep it in! I'm a Speedster, we're impulsive, my mentor was careful to teach me to _have_ emotions! And I- I'm just so scared!" He sobbed, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs as he drew them to his chest.

The Avengers' stared at him in confusion, also secretly worried about the mental health of these "Bats."

"Sweetie… let it all out. You can tell us, we promise."

Echo looked up at them, his ink-black eyes murky with tears. "P-promise you won't tell?"

"Yeah, kid, sure." Tony nodded. Echo looked at him blankly before sighing and locking his eyes on the floor- at least, that's what he appeared to be dong, it was kind of hard when they were pure black.

"Okay. My name, as you know, is Echo. You've already met Broken Arrow, and Blood Jay and Silver Bat. On our world, we all have mentors. They teach us. Broken Arrow is taught by his guardian, I by my uncle, and the Bats by their dad. We all have special abilities, and that's why we need to be trained, and by the right people." His voice got dark at this. Too dark for the assembled Avengers' liking, especially Natasha's.

"I can move really fast. Ro- Broken Arrow is a master archer. Like, really good. And the Bats… they're _the Bats._ " By now, the gathered Avengers' were fairly sure he meant Blood Jay, Knightingale, and Silver Bat by "the Bats."

The red-head continued slowly. "About a month ago, they all left on a mission. We had caretakers, don't worry. I was with my aunt, Roy was with me, and the Bats had Agent A. But one night… Knightingale got caught." He hesitated, leaving his audience listening with baited breath, being captured couldn't be good.

"By… the _Joker_." A few stray tear traced paths down his freckled face at obviously painful memories. Steve and his team left him to do this for several minutes before calling out gently, "Yeah? You want to… want to tell us more?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he sniffed. "So, um, the Joker is this crazy clown that likes to hurt people. I don't really want to go into detail with him, even Superman's scared of 'im. The only people to fight him is the Bats. This causes Joker to have a strange obsession with them, and… when he captures Ro—Knightingale, it… it's never good. He tortures him." Silence. Complete and utter silence. The way he worded it… "when" and "tortures." It sounded like… like it had happened several times.

Echo rubbed his eyes profusely before continuing. "But with our mentors off-world, Broken Arrow, Blood Jay, Silver Bat and I were the only ones who could save him." Steve's breath hitched. How could a bunch of kids save someone from a psychotic clown whom was apparently extremely dangerous?

"And we did. But then… Knightingale was really not feeling all that well. Like, he _died_ not feeling well. We had to perform CPR and all that. Then there was a flash. Just bright, and white. And then I was waking up with BA screaming at me to get Knightingale and _run._ I did. Turns out, these guys called SHIELD have been chasing us. We put up safe houses and checkpoints all over the city. But SHIELD kept finding us, so we kept running. At one point, they stormed our building and in the fight it exploded. Knightingale got caught in it before being shot multiple times as we were retreating. We keep running, but… they keep finding us. Tonight was Knightingale's last night." He finished, his voice unbearably pained and quiet.

The Avengers heard the unspoken, "If you hadn't come." Steve pursed his lips as they sat in silence a minute before Echo whispered again.

"We've all had hard pasts. I shouldn't tell you theirs, but basically Jay is an ex-gang kid, and Silver Bat and Knightingale are ex-assassins. I was abused. But not anything like SB. Or kind of Knightingale. And, well, it's just… they found the perfect mentor and dad, all of them. A man with the prowess of an assassin and enough of the attitude without actually _being_ one. He was able to teach them not to kill. They've already lost so much, losing him… I don't think they'd make it."

"What do you mean by 'make it'?" Natasha asked quietly. Echo gave her a sad look.

"They all have their coping methods." Was all he said. Pepper gasped slightly, tears slipping down her cheeks. Steve wanted to do just that, as well as team up with similarly feeling Tony and Nat and hunt down the people who did this to the kids. Echo gave them a look.

"You'll find blood on Jay's wrists. You'll keep guns far away from Bat. You'll not let Knight get to high places. You won't let _any_ of them _see_ a crowbar."

* * *

 _ **Please check out the poll if you haven't. It will close next Monday. Review please. Thank you all so much.**_

 ** _~Universe_**

 **REPLIES:**

 **MusicLyric:** thank you. Maybe this clears it up for you, maybe you'll just have to wait and see... O.o

 **Bright Anarchy:** uh... sorry? Same goes as with MusicLyric above ;)

 **Guestz:** Thank you! And you are very welcome!

 **Doorkeeper:** D'aw! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Of ownage I lack.**

 **NOTE:** it gets a wee wacky here, this is the part where it kinda' becomes an AU. Not too much, but Dick has some... past.

 **Extra Thing-Mah-Jig:** Check out this story. It has an OC, but just read it, it's pretty good:  s/12258007/1/Something-to-die-for 

* * *

I was running. From what? I knew. But then… I didn't.

I knew who they were, I just… couldn't remember or something. Either way, I was running. My skin was unnaturally pale. If you felt my forehead, it would have been cold. My eyes were huge and two pools of obsidian pupils nearly dominated the iris. Gold leaf tattoos licked my face, and more gold morphed into armor shaped like gilded owls. Black leather encased my body, completed by throwing knives slung across a belt over my shoulder.

And I kept running.

I could hear them behind me, I could hear the owls. I heard the hoots, and the cries, the swish of throwing knives, the sound of cackling… wait, what?

And I kept running.

Black bangs swung over my eyes. A mask plastered against my face, hiding my blue irises. A yellow-lined cape fluttered out behind me, swishing as I slipped around a corner. My feet didn't make a sound, clad in black stealth boots. I touched the communicator in my ear, only to receive static. My eyes widened in panic as the cackling got closer. I reached to my waist to retrieve a small bird-shaped throwing weapon from my decked-out belt. I swung my arm out behind my body in a swing that brought me right back to my former position, and letting the weapon hopefully find its mark in a deranged clown's body.

"HAHAHA! Missed, Birdbrain! Missed, Apprentice!" Wait… apprentice?

And I kept running.

I tucked bleached silver hair behind my ear, gritting my teeth as my raw and recently whipped back twisted around the next corner. I looked on, desperately running, slipping an AK-47 off my back and firing a couple of shots desperately behind me. I dropped the arsenal when I saw it did no good, instead taking off and peeling cumbersome silver armor off my arms, chest and legs. Orange Kevlar peeked out from where the previous armor had dominated, leaving a pit of dread in my stomach at the colors. Orange and black. In my haste I tore the orange Kevlar off, taking some of the black underneath it.

And I kept running.

"You missed, Apprentice. We will need to work on that, child. You… are under arrest! Stand down!" Huh?

And I kept running.

I hurt, unprecedentedly so. My whole body was on fire, figuratively, of course, not to mention the sudden explosion rocking from behind me. My black hair seemed bluish as I flipped side-wards to avoid a whizzing bullet. I choked as my body bent, pain searing through me. Cracked ribs, is what I'd guess. The landing was worse, however, as all my bones buckled and some of the broken ones slid out of place. I cried out, stumbling on silver lined black stealth boots.

A cloak fluttered out behind me, the hood swishing around my snow white skin-mask. Pure black star-filled orbs clenched shut as a bullet bit my leg. I screamed and fell to the ground, but there was no one there to catch me. I felt my ribs grit as my body thumped unceremoniously to the concrete floor of the never ending hallway. I heard shouts getting closer, and had no choice but to drag myself out of my heap on the ground. I continued to stumble down the corridor, breath hitching against the dark blue-gray breastplate. My broadsword banged against my sprained knee as I ran, shooting pain into my thigh and in turn, hip.

And I kept running.

Behind me was yelling. "Director Fury, I repeat, we've almost got one!" One voice shouted through what I assumed was a communicator. "We are SHIELD! You are under arrest! Stop!"

And I kept running.

Slowly, the pain ebbed. But for a reason. I was leaving. But I would run to the end, only stopping when I was no more, when I couldn't anymore, at all. I would run till I was gone.

I stopped running.

* * *

Natasha plunked down on her bed, sighing dejectedly. She'd gotten a certain amount of answers from this Echo kid, but she was fairly certain she didn't like them.

There was not much, but she knew one thing for sure: they needed to get these kids home. If they didn't… she wasn't sure what they _could_ do. She was about to curl into a brooding ball when the door slammed open revealing an over excited Tony jumping like a little kid.

"Nat! He's waking up!" Then the man (yeah… no. Try "immature adult," yah, that works) scampered away. The assassin surged to her feet, regally making her way to the small hospital room reserved for a certain patient.

Tony was scowling at the door in annoyance when she arrived, tapping his foot as fast as a humming bird. She decided to ignore him and thus threw open the door and walked right in. First thing she noticed was Steve and a doctor standing uncomfortably in the background while Blood Jay and Silver Bat were on either side of the bed.

Her shrewd eyes then caught on the small figure _in_ the bed. He was breathing heavily, face screwed in pain, muttering something under his breath. Her eyes narrowed upon his siblings.

"What is he saying?" She demanded.

Silver Bat sent her a strange look before turning back to the boy with a pained expression, repeating over and over again the same phrase, "Voi fi în regula."

Blood Jay was the one who answered, as he seemed to always do. "We don't _know_. SB barely knows English, and I'm just learning Spanish!" Natasha briefly noticed the fact that an eight year old was learning Spanish, but inventoried it for another time.

She nodded slowly. "Do you know what language he's speaking?"

"Romany." Answered Blood Jay. She gave him a brief look of surprise.

"Like the gypsies?"

Silver Bat sent her a cross look. Jay peeked at her casually and relayed to Natasha, who was beginning to suspect they had some sort of weird look-language. "You shouldn't judge people on race. And yes, like the _gypsies_ , although more correct would be the Romany Peoples."

"I wasn't judging race." Natasha replied curtly before looking up at the ceiling. "JARVIS. Do you think you can translate?"

"To a certain extent, Miss Romanoff."

"Thank you." She nearly smiled when the two almost jumped at the sound of the seemingly heavenly voice. It took a moment, but eventually, JARVIS started translating Romany to English:

" _I'm running. Apprentice. Orange… black… no… Joker. Ribs. Flip. SHIELD. Run. Don't stop. Don't stop, DON'T STOP!_ " Then it _did_ stop. His mutterings stopped, causing JARVIS to stop the translation. But what also stopped was the heart monitor, flat-lining, a pit growing in Nat's throat and chest.

Knightingale was dead.

* * *

 **O.O**

 **Is he reeeeaaaaaalllly dead?!**

 **You shall see.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW! (thanks to those who have) :)**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **Guest 1:** I knooow right? Hopefully the Avengers can help them out... (:

 **Guest 2:** Yu-up. Don't know if this is going to continue to be so depressing...

 **Guestz:** Of course! I update on Monday as best I can! And about the chapter's length... I dunno, this one's a little longer, but I know I can always update if I keep it short. But we'll see! ;)

 **grayson4life:** Tell me about it. Actually, I always want to hug a fictional character, 'cause seriously if I could that'd mean they'd be real... ;)

 **JaggerK:** Oh-yeah! Thank you! I will continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

 **Bright Anarchy:** Thank you! I tried to make him sound like that, and the Avenger's didn't stop him because they were scared he'd stop completely if they did! PS, I LOVE your Tesseract Child story!

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** I will! PS: I really really really really like your name

 **I'z Nightwing:** Don't worry, Roy's coming back! Soon, but not yet. But he will come back! And bonding? Yu-hu, it's coming, needn't worry!

 **!AND POLL RESULT!**

 _7 Voted for Sending Home_

 _7 Voted For Adopt then Send Home_

 _1 Voted For Adoption_

 **Winner:** Adopt then send home.

I coupled it with the permanent adoption, so... yay! ;)


	8. Chapter 8: You ALWAYS Listen to Cass

**FINALLY, I'm back. I got my first threat from a review. I'm so happy.**

 **And I don't own.**

* * *

It didn't make sense. It wasn't logical. One minute he's recovering, the next he's dead. So, being the perfectly logical ex-assassin-turned-super-vigilante-daughter-of-a-multi-billionaire, she did the only thing that made any sense. She slapped him in the face.

Blood Jay, the red-head, doctor, and the blond named Steve (which, for some reason, she kept pronouncing as "Steeeeve!" like from Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) all stared at her in surprise. She racked her brain for the correct words, finishing by slapping Dick one more time and saying in a loud but very low and angry voice, "Wake. The. Heck. Up."

Dick sat bolt upright. His breath came in hyperventilating gasps as he looked around with slight hysteria. His jaw was tight but his mouth open and rattling with each dry inhale. His huge black eyes were filled with stars as he collapsed, right onto Cass who, expecting his actions, had moved right behind her elder brother so when he fell she'd be able to cradle him.

"W-what?" he sobbed, holding his head with his unbroken arm. "Bruce? Bruce? Dad? Daddy? Mom? Mom?" he was obviously still kind of out of it. She sighed and stroked his hair, humming the tune to one of his favorite Romani lullabies.

"Sh, sh…" she whispered. "It's… ok. You safe." Dick gasped, choking on his tears. He trembled in her embrace, and she held him closer. He grasped his white hands along her arms, desperate for the reassurance of his dad, or one of his three mother figures. He didn't get it, but Cass tried to fill the hole the best she could.

"I was running. And running, and Joker… and Slade… and Talons… and… SHIELD." He froze, tears slowing on his cheeks. Within seconds he was on his feet in a fighting stance, not a trace of the former hysteria or pain due to his many injuries on his features. He was unreadable, and Cass knew it scared the strangers in the room how he did it.

She jumped from her position and pulled her brother back onto the bed, Jason helping quietly. Cass nodded at her brother meaningfully and Jason turned to Dick. "It's ok, Knight. They… they helped you. You would have died if they hadn't."

Dick, who was sill eerily unreadable looked to Blood Jay scathingly. "You could have placed us in a trap. It was a stupid move and you know it."

"I- you would have _died_! I had no choice! _We_ had no choice! We couldn't lose you! You were practically dead! Heck, you _did_ die, if only for a minute there!"

"Blood Jay. This was selfish. You could have put us in a _trap_ , put Echo and Broken Arrow and Silver Bat into a trap and-"

"BA's gone, Knight. He's gone."

"…What?"

"When you were having a… meltdown yesterday he… SHIELD got him." Blood Jay lowered his head. Cass pursed her lips. She pressed a pressure point on Dick, causing him too involuntarily relax back into a laying position. He shot her a glare, which, in what the League called UBS or Universal Bat Speak, clearly meant: "We talked about _not_ doing this!"

She ignored it, instead running her fingers through his hair and massaging the pressure point. She couldn't let him get all riled up right now, he'd end up pulling stitches or something of the sort. She noticed the blond man shift uncomfortably.

She looked up at him, sending him a narrow glare. He froze. "Well. Um. He's… fine…"

"How do you know?" Jason snapped.

"Well… he didn't get taken by SHIELD, he's actually in a hospital room here." Cass dug her finger into the point as she knew that if Dick had the chance, he'd be up and kicking in seconds, demanding to see Roy. She also grabbed Jason's wrist, showing no external signs of the struggle he was putting up.

"See him. NOW." She said quietly.

"He's resting, and Knightingale just woke, are you sure you want this kind of stress on either of them-?"

"She talked to you, blondie. If she talks, you frickin' listen." Jason growled.

The man threw an uneasy glance, and with strained features, nodded. "Doctor Postalei? Will you bring him here please?"

The doctor nodded, pushing his glasses further up on his nose and scurrying out. Steve turned back to the kids, and Cass noted the slight apprehension in his posture. "Okay," he said. "Let me get this straight. You three are Blood Jay, Silver Bat, and Knightingale." He pointed to each in turn. "And you're from another universe. Right?"

Knightingale nodded, his eyes still narrow with suspicion.

"Well, we are superheroes, the Avengers. And we won't let SHIELD get you, we promise. I am Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, okay?"

"Knightingale. And I understand, but I don't know if I believe you."

* * *

This kid. This kid. THIS KID. Just how, what makes a kid act like Nat!? It just wasn't right. Not right. Not right at all. Steve sighed, a certain inspiration coming to his mind.

"Twenty questions." He remembered Tony had used it on the other kid, and it had worked, so the captain decided to give it a try.

"Excuse me?" the child, who just minutes before had been in a hysterical (understandably so) mess asked with eerie calm.

"I ask a question, you ask a question. We both have to answer it, and we have to answer honestly. Ok?"

Knightingale hesitated. "I don't have to answer any of your questions, but if I do I will answer honestly." He relented.

Despite not being exactly what he wanted, Steve agreed, taking anything he could get. "Should I go first?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so as I said I am Steve. My first question is why are you so calm after your hysteric earlier?"

"Practice. Pain. A lot of it. My turn. How do you know SHIELD can't find us?"

"We covered our tracks-"

"That won't work. I hypothesize they keep finding us the same way you did."

Steve's eyes widened in understanding. He spun, flinging open the door and coming face to face with Tony. For once, he was pleased with that. "Mask their signatures." He ordered. Tony cocked his head.

"How do you think SHIELD keeps finding them?" Steve prompted. Tony stiffened in understanding, running away frantically to cover it up. Steve massaged his nose, coming back in to find something he had not expected.

 **And there. Moral of the story: Ones always listens to Cass.**

 **So don't worry, innocent Dicky'll come back, he just needs some time to warm up. He's just as hysteric as he was before, but Bats only show emotions/weakness with other bats (and occasionally other people they really trust- a lot). Also notice that Knight starts sounding like Batmman, he does that when he doesn't know what to do, but in a wee bit we'll gt his beautiful trolling nature back.**

 **And that's it! Au revoir!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **Rocker On:** No! I'm not biased, just when I selected reviews from chapter seven yours wasn't on their so i didn't notice! I'm so sorry! And you're right, I don't have it in me to kill Dicky. ;)

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** well, here you go! PS: Are you gonna' update your stories? 'Cause I NEED more! ;P

 **grayson4life:** I didn't I just couldn't do that to him. I love Dicky too much. :P

 **tears:** U-uh-uh (that's like vicctory dance singing- if you know what I mean) I did! Boo-yah! Now please don't hurt me! ;D

 **Guestz:** Why thank you, and anyone who's upset about the outcome of the poll- TOOD BAD! Nah, I'm to polite to say that, but eh, it's all good. Thanks for the awesome review!

 **I'z Nightwing:** I can live with that. Oh... sorry... that was rude, cause you're, you now, _dead_... ;P

 **Moonlight0007:** I answered you in a PM... ;P


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I panicked you guys for not updating... I updated a lot last week and didn't have it in me to do ANOTHER... sorry, sorry**

 **I own nothing recognizable**

* * *

If Natasha was being honest with herself, she was very _very_ surprised.

After Steve had panicked and left, she decided to lay some ground-work. Thus, she turned to her "guests" with a stern glare set in her eyes. "All right." She growled. Somehow, they responded to her emotionless command without a flinch and with full respect. "We are the Avengers. We do not want to hurt you. _However,_ if you pose a threat, I _will not_ hesitate to _bring you down_. We are the authority, and you will listen to us. We're trying to find a way for you to go home, but in the meantime we are your… guardians and you _will_ do what we say. If you cannot go home, I don't know what we'll do, but you will become part of this world and will abide by its laws. _Understood?"_

Without hesitation, the kids nodded. "Yes, Ms. Widow." Knightingale said for his siblings.

She nodded with narrowed eyes, taking a seat beside the cot. "Now, you need to eat or you will not heal." She held up the bowl. Knightingale looked at it warily before suddenly falling limp with a whimper. He drew his cast encased arm to his chest and bit his lip, his starry eyes shimmering.

Natasha had no idea what this meant, and wasn't sure if she were to take it as a good or a bad sign. As if reading her thoughts, someone snorted.

"That mean he likes you. Then again, he's never been able to resist a red-head."

She spun, ready to attack, to find the red-head from earlier leaning on the door-frame. He sighed, strutting over and snatching the bowl from her hands. "Birdy…" he sang, "You need to eat."

Knightingale lifted his chin, blinking before smiling slightly. "R-BA…"

Broken Arrow smiled in response, lifting the spoon into the little guy's mouth. He continued to talk to Natasha as he did so. "I guess you remind them of Bats- I can tell her, right K?"

"Mm hmm…" Knightingale permitted.

"Ok, so I guess you remind them of Bats. He's their… uh, well… mentor-guardian-dad?"

"Yeah, I know." Natasha recalled her "chat" with Echo.

"How'd you know?" Broken Arrow paused feeding his mini friend. Natasha sighed.

"No reason."

"Echo." Blood Jay rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill him…"

Broken Arrow shrugged and continued. "Anyway, I guess you remind them of Bats a lot. They never trust this easily. Although they do have a strange liking for that assassin-chic Bats is always getting lovey-dovey with-"

"Talia. I like Talia. She's like a snake. She taught me how to kill someone with a plastic spork- fifteen different ways." Knightingale mused suddenly. "Of course, Dad got mad at her so she taught me how to knock people unconscious with a spoon twenty different ways instead. She also taught me how ride a camel."

Natasha tried to hide her surprise and bewilderment. She hoped it worked. Broken Arrow suddenly handed her the bowl. "Uh…" she took it. He smirked.

"Try feeding it to him. It tis the true test of his trust." He said the last part dramatically as if reciting Shakespeare.

Widow grit her teeth, trying to make it look annoyed instead of the actual nervousness. Knight, Jay, and Silver Bat watched her with hawk eyes- ch, the irony, as she scooped a spoon and held it out to the Knight, who was now quite obviously in pain.

She was honestly surprised when he accepted the spoon. Broken Arrow grinned. "Yeah. I don't even know how you did it. Took me months before they'd even show they were in pain around me. Unfortunately, it didn't help that time when Rob had a sprained wrist but wouldn't tell anybody- even when he did handsprings."

* * *

The sight Steve beheld was truly a miracle. It was Black Widow sitting on the cot feeding Knightingale, who actually looked somewhat like a normal child in the same predicament. Somewhat. Most would be dead.

Anywho… he didn't understand how it had happened in the few short moments he'd been absent, but was certainly glad it had. The sooner the kids opened up the sooner they could sort all this crap out. He set his jaw, and, not wanting to disrupt the painfully fragile situation, slipped out to check to make sure Tony was doing is job. He made his way to the man's lab, where he found him listening to music as he focused on the screen before him.

Steve sighed, continuing to the kitchen where he was notified that he had a message. He took it, and mentally screamed in panic when the face that dominated the pixels of his screen belonged to a certain director of SHIELD.

 _"Captain America."_

"Director Fury." Steve replied curtly.

 _"We have reason to believe you came in contact with a SHIELD project."_

"I do not recall. Would you be so kind as to elaborate for me, Director?" Steve asked politely,

 _"Five Universal Anomalies. UA's, if you will. We believe they may have come in contact with the Tesseract, and are a potential threat. We, on behalf of the government, demand any knowledge or resources regarding them, Captain."_ Fury said silkily.

"Uh… I do not believe we have anything."

 _"We know you have them. The data signatures prove it."_ All silkiness was gone now.

"What? I don't understand-"

 _"Hand them over, or we will have to take them by force._ "

"They're just kids!" Steve growled.

 _"So you admit you have custody of them?"_

"What?! No! I- you can't-"

 _"We'll be there in twenty, Rogers, you better be ready."_

Director Fury hung up, and Steve sighed in regret. He looked up and called one of his _favorite_ lines: "Avengers, Assemble!"

No way was Fury touching them.

* * *

 **Again, sorry!**

 **Thank you to all who have, but once again I plead: pleeeease review! Thanks!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **JaggerK:** Why thank you! And I can't wait either! First we have to deal with SHIELD, then a nice heart-to-heart, and then... TROLL! Can't wait XD

 **MusicLyric:** Just did! (:

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** XD Well if you need ANY help I would absolutely love to do so! And if you just wanna' spit it out I'll do all the editing and polishing for you... keep it up! I love your stories a ton!

 **Rocker on:** Yeah, well, you somehow are way better at this than me 'cause your ideas are awesome. However, unfortunately this was my idea. Yours are awesome!

 **dizzydaisy37:** Thank you!

 **I'z Nightwing:** Lol, so, uh, I tried to read them but I couldn't find them. Try putting spaces, and I'll LOVE to read them!

 **Bright Anarchy:** Haha! Thanks, you're totally right. And I definitely can't wait until the next chapter of Tesseract Child, 'cause seriously, it's amazing!

 **Princess0Bunny:** Me to. It will happen. It HAS to. XD

 **19-1037992:** Whoa... that name was hard to type out. :D As for your review, why thank you! Oh, and I honestly don't mind what kind of fic it is, this is just one of my "see where the story takes me"s. I have a total awesome one all planned out, I'm just way totally having writers block on that one. So if it's a crack-fic, so be it! T^T Thanks for the criticism! (:

 **guest:** NEVAH!

 **Guest:** Will do, and yes, Wall is Echo! Thank you for reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10: By Peter Parker

**Hey everyone! So, this isn't Uni today, it's Peter. Uh, she's busy with her other stories so she had me do this one, cause, you know, I was there. I hope you like it! Please review, because I have an English narrative I need to do and I need to know how good I am. Oh, yeah, Uni also wanted me to tell you she doesn't own and to check out her poll. Thank you!**

 **-Peter Parker**

* * *

So honestly, to start, I had no idea what I was getting into when Fury called me saying he needed help with the Avengers. I thought he meant _help_ the Avengers, not _help destroying_ them.

Thus, when I arrived at the Avenger's tower to find about a bajillion SHIELD agents trying to get in, and the Avengers attacking back, I really didn't know what to do. I suddenly had a vision of Wreck-it-Ralph. SHIELD's Ralph, and the Avengers were outmatched and overwhelmed.

So. What I do?

I entered with one of my favorite phrases: "Never fear! You're friendly neighborhood Spiderman is here!"

No one cheered for me. It was quite degrading.

Instead, a sharp, thick voice snapped: "Spiderman! Take down the Avengers!"

And then I had a choice: do what Fury said and take down the _Avengers_ , or help the said Avengers. It took a while of contemplation… nah, never mind. It took about twenty seconds to realize the Avenger's didn't have mind control.

Thus, with a satisfactory _spleeew!_ sound I'd pinned several SHIELD agents to the concrete thanks to my trusty web-shooters. That always happened to run out in the most _inopportune_ moments. Luckily, that was not now. I'd just refilled them.

I landed by the Captain. "So, what're we fighting against, sir?" I asked, ninja-tastically attacking some agents. The Captain sighed.

"We have some kids that SHIELD wants."

That made me freeze. " _What_? OOF!" It was a lucky shot, I swear. I can multi-task. The agent was just really lucky.

Captain America glanced over his shoulder. "Spiderman!"

"Yessir!" I straightened.

"Inside the tower, tell JARVIS: Code AB6712F4!"

"Uh… what?" Hey! You try remembering a code like that when you're fighting a bunch of highly trained agents!

"Code AB, 67, 12, F4!"

"Can I get it on paper?!"

NOW!"

I shook my head. I had to try. _AB, 67, 12, F4, AB, 67, 12, F…_ Crap.

I shot my webshooters as high as they could go, crashing through the window and looking up. "JARVIS!"

 _"Yes?"_

"Code… uh… ABC… no AB, 67, twelve, F4!"

 _"I do not understand."_

What could I have said wrong?! I could've sworn… oh, heh, never mind. "AB6712F4!"

 _"Code Recognized. Accessing file."_ A second later, JARVIS continued. _"Go forward then turn left to the stairs. Take them down four flights."_

I did so, and after several more instructions, I found myself in a room with an… interesting sight.

Black Widow was glaring at me sourly, and behind her stood four kids. She looked ready to kill someone (she probably was) as she held over-protectively a shivering and tiny kid who couldn't be older than eight.

Now, usually, I don't gush over kids, but this one… he was just adorable and utterly pitiful.

Long, bluish hair fell in his eyes, pale skin was clothed in an oversized shirt with the Avengers on it (which I later learned was Steve's and he'd gotten because he freaked about having to wear hospital gowns), his tiny fists clenched in Widow's shirt, pressed against her like a lifeline. Bandages, casts, and stitches etched his undersized form, and quite honestly, made me very, _very mad._

"What is going on?" I asked.

Black Widow kept her glare trained on me, but ventured to explain… a little bit. "SHIELD wants them, we have to get them out of here. When and if Fury overwhelms the rest of the Avengers, they need to be gone- long gone where SHIELD can't find them. Do you have a place?"

I blinked. "Uh…"

"We only have safe-houses- none of which will work because Fury's smart and will look there. We need a stupid idea Fury would never expect." She looked at me hard.

Oh. Just oh. Here comes an idea… an utterly Spidey idea…. And utterly _stupid_ idea. "Yeeesss..."

Black Widow whispered something in the child's ear, he whimpered but nodded, and she handed him to me. There was something comforting about the way he clutched my uniform, and buried his face in my chest. The innocence was heartbreaking.

I nodded at the other kids. Black Widow glared at me but nodded approvingly. "I don't want to know where you are taking them, but they can _not_ take their watches off under _any_ circumstance. Understood?"

I nodded, noticing the watches wrapped around each child's wrist. They were stylish, and had elements of Stark tech. I wanted me one. Oh, well, I have a mission.

Aunt May likes children anyway, right?

* * *

 **Yay! I did it! How'd I do? Now, I will respond to your reviews. Sounds good?**

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** Universe would tell you she's sorry she didn't update, but she's gone right now. I think she's working on a website or something...? And I'm glad you like it! After all, it has me! And that adorable kid... and keep trying on your stories! Maybe I'll read them!

 **I'z Nightwing:** I dunno if she got it... I'll ask her later. Sounds good? I think she did, she was chattering about it the other day... as for your review, I agree! Well, don't tell Nick that, he will NOT forgive me easily...

 **grayson4life:** Yes! Widow's nice, ad Fury's not. Well, yeah. Thanks for the review! Actually, Widow's not nice to ME...

 **Doorkeeper:** YES! And even if they ARE overwhelmed, they'll be gone! MUAHAHAHAHA! Wait- THEY did this to the kid?! Oh... they are so going to feel my Spidey-wrath...

 **Rocker on:** They probably do have a million contingencies, and she's like the Marvel equivalent of Batman or something... plus, both Cass and Dick have read her and deemed her worthy... especially since even though Dick can act really well, he really is still himself and not Batman and needs comfort. Anyway, thanks for your review! I love their length! (That was written by Universe a bit ago, not me! -Peter)

 **Guestz:** Yeah, SHIELD's not on my good side right now either... and Universe is probably really happy that you enjoyed the fluff! I like warm fuzzy moments (:


	11. Chapter 11

**MON (me own NOTHING)**

* * *

Peter landed by his house, outback and in the shed. He set down the little girl, as he'd carried her, but held close the injured boy specifically given to his care by Black Widow.

Peter knew his Aunt wouldn't do well if he brought in a bunch of kids in costumes, and thus decided he would need to change them. Luckily, he still had some little kid clothes in one of these boxes…

"Red and blue, what are you doing?" Sniffed the red-head, the youngest one.

"I _told_ you, kid, it's Spiderman!"

The kid scrunched his nose and flapped his hands, mocking in a ridiculously high voice: "'I told you, I'm Spiderman!'"

"Hey!" Peter whined. "I'm leaving you with someone I know named Au- May and her nephew, Peter Parker-"

"You Petehr Parkah…"

"Huh?" Spidey jumped as the little boy he held mumbled this into his chest.

"You heart speddup when you said dat, and you facial and body features betayed yoo," his voice was slurred as he continued to hide in Spiderman's shoulder and slowly woke up.

"Oh, uh, I have no idea-"

"Save it." Echo crossed his arms. "Silv _confirms_. Pound it." The red-head held his fist up and the little girl gave an adorable giggle as she tapped her fist to the older boy's.

Peter dropped his jaw. "N-no…"

"Give up." Scoffed the oldest. He strut over and pushed Spidey back, taking away his clingy human teddy-bear. Peter tried not to pout. "Ok, _Peter_ , what do you want?"

Spiderman sighed, but as the cat was out of the bag, he might as well take the Spider out of the mask. He reached up and let out his brown hair and brown eyes, mouth twisted into a ticked scowl. The youngest red-head burst out laughing hysterically.

"Nerdage!" He cried, taking in the, admittedly, nerdy hairstyle and even aura.

"Haha, very funny. And I can you know, still kick your butt."

"Riiiight." He smirked in response.

Spiderman shook his head, running his hand across the boxes until they landed on one titled "Peter's Clothes- Sizes 4T-12/13." He pulled it, blowing off the dust (he was rather proud when it billowed just like in the movies) and ripped it open. "This is by age, right…? Er, how old are you?"

"Eight. But I'm tall for my age, I think I'm a size 12." The red head nodded proudly. "But then Knight and Silver are tiny for their age. SB, what size are you?"

She looked at him for a long moment then held up two fingers.

"She's a 2T, cause she _tiny_ , and Knight…"

"Seven."

"OK." Peter took a deep breath. "And you guys?"

"I'm in teen."

"Me too."

"No you're not, you're _twelve_!" The oldest red head flicked the younger one.

"I'm tall!"

"Whatever," Peter tried. "Here's for you." He handed a pair of jeans and a tie-dye shirt to the little girl. It was the most female-ish thing he could find. She looked at it a long minute before setting it neatly on the ground and reaching to her armpit, where she unzipped her outfit by a carefully concealed zipper. Peter's eyes widened in shock as she slipped it off and all the boys burst out laughing… minus Knight who was still looking pitiful nestled against the oldest boy.

"Dude! She's six! It's not like she's nude!" they laughed at him.

Peter shook his head, still pale as he re-focused solely on the box in front of him. He handed a pair of jeans to the youngest and very annoying blackish-haired red-head along with a green and white striped shirt. Then he handed a pair of PJs with a gray shirt adorned with a little fox face and green pants with several more fox faces on it to the oldest kid to put the bluish-haired kid in.

When he turned around, the little girl was dressed and glaring at the unflattering clothing choice while her brother(?) was pulling on his shirt and his previous body-suit and armor (why'd a kid have armor?!) and weapons (?!) lay neatly beside him.

The oldest red-head was helping Knight into the PJs while the last kid was glaring at Peter. "What?"

"I want normal clothes! I haven't been out of this armor for weeks! It's uncomfortable!"

"Uh… ok…" After quite a bit more searching, Peter found another box, a more recent one which landed the oldest kid in jeans and a red hoodie, finished by a black and gray windbreaker, and the other kid got red PJ pants and a yellow PJ shirt with a red lightning bolt on it. He seemed very pleased with this, for some reason.

"Ok, guys." Peter knelt to look them in the eyes. "This is _very_ important. My Aunt May doesn't know I'm Spiderman, so no saying anything to give me away. You three are siblings, and you two are siblings."

"Psh, Echo's not my brother."

"He is now."

"Look at that, Roy-Boy, we should get bunks and _everything_!"

The teen just groaned, and Peter continued. "But you need names. Do you have any?"

This drew a blank, so Peter sighed and got out his mental baby-names book. "Uh, you'll be Savannah, and Jason," he pointed at the little girl and the red-head little boy. They twitched for some reason at "Jason's" name. "You'll be William-"

"NO!" The bluish haired boy's eyes were wide as if with fear as he stared at Peter.

"Ok! Ok! How about… uh, McKay?"

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes. You will be-"

"I wanna make up my own name! I want to be Barry!"

"Um, ok? And you'll be Oliver."

"You have got to be kidding me…" the newly deemed "Oliver" groaned.

"Great. Now, your last name is Kent, that's pretty common, and yours is… uh, Kane?"

They burst out laughing at Kent for some reason, and at Kane the three siblings chosen to hold the name looked at each other and shrugged, as if the name actually kind of fit for some reason. What Spidey didn't know was it was their Grandmother's maiden name.

"Great. You guys, stay in here and _please_ stay out of trouble. I'm going to go change then explain to my Aunt. Then I'll come get you guys." He studied each of them carefully for a minute before face-palming. "How am I going to explain black eyes and white skin?" He sighed before leaving. Time for some explaining and skillful lying… we can only hope Aunt May will buy it…

* * *

 **Spidey did me proud last week, right? I was kinda' busy... sorry 'bout that... anywho. So here's the chapter! Mostly boring stuff, but trust me, next chapter will be fun! Let's see what excuse Peter can come up with... oh yeah, I had some people ask, so here: yes! This is Ultimate Spiderman! And I will include his team, maybe even SHIELD academy. I dunno yet. But there will at least be some of Nova, probably White Tiger, stuff like that. Now. Thank you and please continue reviewing! Thank you guys so much!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** Oh, I'm so glad I was missed! I'm back! I promise! Oh, PM me... I have a special invitation for you... dun dun dun...

 **MusicLyric:** Whoowhoo! Spidey's awesome. So friendly. One time I asked Batman to do a chapter and he looked at me like "Why the fudge would I do that? Go ask Alfred..." And was like: "Brah."

 **Bright Anarchy:** Lol, I think you're right there! Spidey wanted me to tell you that he needs to make a special appearance in your story, although I told him that I think the way you're doing it is perfect! ;D

 **grayson4life:** Exactly. I love him. I might have to plead for him to do another chapter eventually, I'm a busy person... but it may be more like me giving in to HIS pleas...

 **Guestz:** Never fear! The time's soon to be here! (see what I did there?) Aunt May is great. And y'know, I think it'll be funny to see the bats living in a suburban environment with live more according for once, even if only for a short time. I will draw upon my own childhood memories... ok with my memories helping me out, this story will be C-RAAAY-ZAY!

 **daicar:** I did! Victory dance!

 **Rocker on: (Anwered By Spiderman)** Yes! I did like your request! It helped Universe choose ME to narrate. I'm so proud of myself. And don't worry, I'm slowly wearing Uni down... she'll let me write again if I have anything to say about it... I was reading you're suggested story and I think I just about died at the idea of some of those... I mean honestly, I love Aunt May! It was nice insight though, on how different I'd be if things turned out differently... anyway, this is Spiderman, telling you I need to go! Thanks for reviewing! Now SHIELD is gonna' kill me... bye!

 **I'z Nightwing:** Yeah... well, she let him randomly bring in some "school friends" and I'm sure May will _looove_ babying adorable batkids. Their pretty well-behaved... well, never mind.

 **PeterPan0429:** Ok! I answered you in a PM, but just a quick recap:

 **They all have black eyes. It's a side-affect.**

 **The BKs have white skin, but it's a temporary DNA mutation that they can stop.**

 **ALL WILL B EXPLAINED! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! Spidey here! So the the first half of the chapter Uni wrote, but since she's not suppose to be on here today, she asked me to write the second half. Sound good? Great! Well, she nor I own, and please review!**

 **~Ultimate Spiderman**

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I. Don't. Know." Tony spat. He couldn't believe Fury had done _this_ , and by _this_ I mean putting all the Avengers in containment cells. Stupid SHIELD and their stupid contingency plans for taking them out. It was no fair.

Fury banged the glass again. "Stark, you are going to tell me where you put them, and you are going to tell me _now!_ "

"Uh… _no_. Darn you, Nick! Do you even _care_?! They're little kids! And you _hunted_ them!"

"You don't get it, do you, Stark?! You don't know who they are, do you?!"

"I know they're tiny and innocent and eat a lot!"

"What?" Fury shook his head. "No! Where are they?!"

"Like heck to me if I utter a word. And even if I did know, I wouldn't say anything! What do you take me for, an idiot?! Well, you are! They're kids! Just kids! You KILLED one of them!"

"STARK!"

The anger and almost… desperation in the director's voice forced Tony to pause, even in his hotheadedness. "What?"

"You have _no idea_ who these kids are or what they are _capable of_."

"And you do?"

"Yes. And if you did too, you would be spilling right now, and you would be scared that you were in the same room as them."

"Psh. They're little kids."

 _"Stark."_ Fury leaned away from the glass, his eyes narrow, his mouth a firm line. " _I_ don't want to be near some of them."

Ok. That got Tony to slow down. If Fury was afraid… "Some?"

Fury sighed. "The archer and the meta are dangerous, but nothing worse than something I'd send Spiderman and his team to handle. Blood is more dangerous, but I could still trust Spiderman's team to take him down, most likely. But the other two… there's a reason we targeted The Knight."

"Those aren't the names we got." Tony gritted.

"Really?"

"Blood Jay, Knightingale, Silver Bat, Broken Arrow, and Echo."

"The Knight. Blood Bath. Silver Sword. Black Tip. Bounceback."

"Uh… I don't think we're talking about the same people."

"The Knight and Silver Sword were bred and raised assassins. Black Tip is a mercenary, a good one. Blood Bath is a street kid from Gotham, and the only way he could survive there was moving up the food chain, so to speak. He became renowned and infamous. And Bounceback… we have nothing on him." Fury admitted reluctantly.

"That's not possible to be that. The oldest kid was fifteen. That's not old enough to be a mercenary. I don't believe you."

"I understand. But whether you do or not, we need them. If we let them run free… people will end up dead, or worse. So, _where are they_?"

"A, I don't believe you, B, I _don't know_."

* * *

I slipped a shirt over my head as I hopped to the stairs. Yes, I was still trying to think of an excuse. "Aunt May?" I called.

"Yes, Peter?" She peeked up the stairs.

I took a deep breath, scratching the back of my neck. "Uh… I was wondering, see…"

"Come down and talk to me, I don't want to be craning my neck to look at you."

I complied, and followed her into the kitchen where I took a seat at the bar.

"Now what do you need, dear?" She leaned on the counter.

I sighed. Then inspiration struck. "Aunt May, I… can we foster?"

"What?" She blinked, surprised.

"Well, I always wanted siblings, even more after my friends were able to move back to their homes. So, uh, I want to foster."

"Well, Peter, I don't know-"

" _PLEASE?_ I already know exactly which ones. A group of two, and a group of three. The group of two's parents were abusive, and the group three are foreigners who the Avenger's saved when they found them being experimented on!"

Aunt May blinked again. "How'd you get your hands on them?"

"Oh, um, er, well, after the Avengers cleared them they were put in the system, and I really want to help!"

"Peter…"

"PLEASE?! I'll feed them, walk them, clean up after them, let them sleep in my room-"

"They're not dogs, dear."

I blushed before sighing. "Just try for a week? Then we can give them back…"

Aunt May looked at me hard for a while before her face softened. " _One_ week."

"YES! Thank you, Aunt May!"

* * *

 **Happy National Oreo Day!**

 **RESPONSES:**

 **I'z Nightwing:** Well... a little of both, right? Yeah, next chapter Aunt May's going to meet everyone!

 **MusicLyric:** I did! :D

 **Guest:** That makes me really happy! Thank you!

 **Guestz:** Yes, I suspect there will. For DAYZ!

 **Rocker on:** Right about the Avengers! And I don't have a lot of time, but I enjoyed reading you're review, and you're right, I can't over he fact I wrote "be" "B..." but I also to lazy to fix it... ;)

 **coronadomontes:** thank you so much!


	13. Chapter 13

May knew many things. She fulfilled the role of mother, and thus she had a sixth sense. She _knew_.

She knew since the day he'd chosen Peter was hiding something, and honestly, if he hadn't wanted her to find out, he shouldn't have washed his Spiderman suit in the washing machine on _her_ laundry day at home in a machine with a clear door. She knew his transfer student friends or whatever story he'd made up were really his team from SHIELD, she knew of the cameras SHIELD had put up even before Peter noticed them and demanded they be taken down (at least, that's what she guessed had happened).

And the kids? She had a sneaking suspicion they had something to do with hwat was currently dominating all the news channels: "Avengers vs. SHIELD: Who has gone rogue?"

She was even more sure when they were suspiciously wearing Peter's old clothes.

She was one percent from positive when some had _white_ skin.

Nevertheless, she smiled sweetly, ushering them in. "Well this is unexpected." She said. "Are you hungry?"

Immediately, the red-headed one was right in front of her. "YYYEEEEEESS!" He cried. The others remained emotionless.

"Well, then, let's get you some food! What do you like, dears?'

The red-headed kid spoke again. "OOOhh... I dunno, but I really, really, like chocolate chip cookies and-"

"Aunt May," Peter interrupted him. "Let me introduce you to Savannah, Jason, Mckay, Oliver, and Barry." He pointed at them in turn. May had no idea if those were their real names or not, but she decided to ignore it, for now.

"Hello, I'm Aunt May, just like Peter said." She pinched her nephew's cheek. "I'll be right back with those cookies." She winked and left them to figure out how to hide it from her.

Not that it would help.

* * *

Natasha, thoroughly trapped, glared scathingly at her boss. "And where did you learn the fact that they were _assassins_ and _mercenaries_?" After avoiding her and Clint the best they could, SHIELD learned that, unfortunately, the last one with the kids was, in fact, the un-interrogate-able Black Widow. Thus, they had to _try_. And, to her great pride, they were utterly _failing._

Fury, thoroughly annoyed, glared back. "Sources. Now, where are they?!"

"LOOK, Director, if you want to talk about this, we can, but we're not telling you where they are, and I'm not telling while tied down in a containment cell!"

The Director blinked like the idea of just talking about it hadn't occurred to it. Natasha sighed, standing up and letting her numerous restraints fall to the ground and banging on a pressure point in the cell she'd found as soon as she'd found about about SHIELD's contingency plans, which is, to say, a long time ago, and stepping out as the screen fell. "So?" She raised an eyebrow.

Fury growled but nodded. He'd get the Avenger's and have a... chat.

* * *

"So, what makes you think that they're... assasins?" Bruce asked calmly, knitting his fingers together on the meeting table before him.

At the head of the table, the director sighed.

"Be... cause, we have a reliable source."

"And what or who might this source be, Fury?" Natasha growled.

"He... someone from their universe or dimension or whatever."

Natasha'a nostrels flared as she trid to control her aggravation. "And how do you know that this person isn't the bad guy?!"

Fury glared at her scornfully. "Polygraph. Intense interogation."

"I want to meet this person. Now. What did it say it's name was?"

Fure sighed, considering a moment. "Their name is..."

* * *

Sam sat by Ava on the bench. Luke was around somewhere. Danny... was doing something. Overall, they were all so _bored_.

Suddenly he perked up. "I wonder what Peter's doing?"

* * *

 **VIRUS!**

 **IT WAS THE VIRUS!  
**

 **I mean honestly, my computer sucks.**

 **Sorry, guys.**

 **Review?**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** there. You happy? Did you get the comic page? Oh, and HURRY UP! I DIE! (add that to our tally... I really want that chapter and you really want that picture... soooooo come one! I believe in U!)

 **Rocker on:** Fury learned about Gotham from his source, and Tony was to heated to question it. Now, I already answered you're review but then I LOST my answer and I just... can't... bear... to... type... it... again... nothing personal. Just my laziness. OH! Do YOU think I should include SHIELD academy?

 **I'z Nightwing:** I'll try to fit the leaguers in at some point, but right now they're in space with no communications. But I'm guessing Alfred and Iris are freaking out... and Talia... dun dun duuuuuuuuuun... you will see... most likely. Eh-hem.

 **19-1037992:** thank you so much!

 **Music Lyric:** I know, right? Aunt May rockz!

 **grayson4life:** YES! AND, if he BEHAVES, he might get to come back eventually. *sends withering glare and Spidey slowly backs away from my precious microwaved hot-dogs*... don't ask.

 **Doorkeeper:** I love their paranoia... it's rubbing off on me... ;D

 **Guestz:** YOU WILL FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I actually didn't change many of the origin stories. Fury has a really messed up version, but in all actuality, Cass WAS bred as an assassin, and if you really think about it, so was Dick (isn't it weird that if things had turned out slightly differently he'd be Richard Crowne and part of the Gotham Elite?), and Jason, if he'd stayed on the streets, with awesome bad-a attitude would've become at LEAST a mercenary if not a gang leader or something. I love Jason. *happy chipmunk face*

 **coronadomontes:** why thank you very much!


	14. Chapter 14

Peter woke up to a soft mumbling sound.

He groaned, looking at his bedside clock. 6:01. Huh?

He sat up, rubbing his head and waving away sleep. Light was dimly coming from various electronics around the room and the sound of a shower was running through the walls. But Aunt May didn't wake up this early.

Warily, he left the soft warmness of his bed and slipped through the house towards where the sound originated from. It was the guest bathroom the three Kanes were sharing.

"Savannah? Mckay? Jason?" He called, knocking on the door gently. When no one answered, he pushed it open. And what he saw was a little bit surprising.

The bathroom door was open, yellow light streaming and illuminating the dark room on the other side. Presumably, Mckay was in the shower as Jason was sitting cross-legged... meditating? And Savannah was doing handstand push-ups. Seriously, how could such a small body be so strong?!

"Uh... hello?"

The reflexes were noteworthy, putting something behind Fury's assassin idea, although Peter still thought it was bogus. Literally milliseconds after he'd said that he was completely pinned down by the little girl. Jason hadn't twitched a muscle.

Peter looked up with wide eyes. "Hi."

Savanna backed off slowly, her little hands brushing off non-existent dust before going back into a handstand.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

She sent him a look and continued lazily. If that's even possible.

Since she didn't seem to know how to talk or something, Peter turned to Jason. "Uh... Jason?"

The boy didn't twitch.

"Knight?!" Peter raised his voice to be heard over the shower.

"Mm?" Came his reply.

"It's Peter... uh what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm kinda' taking a shower, can you leave me alone?"

"I guess... but I can't get Jason to move." Peter waved his hand in front of the kid's face.

Mckay's voice came again: "Afzetten!"

Immediately, Jason's eyes snapped open. And then Peter was pinned again. After a second, the kid moved back, seeming to recognize who he'd attacked.

"Uh..." Peter trailed. Jason shrugged.

"Afzetten. 'Snap Out' in Dutch."

Well, that makes complete sense, right?

* * *

"Their name is-"

"My name. My name is Talia Wayne. Earth 42.1. Nice to meet you."

Everyone swiveled, even Natasha and Clint to the voice in surprise.

It belonged to woman of stunning appearance. Her auburn hair met her waist in waves, and shrewd gray eyes took them in. Her thin yet curvaceous stature was fitted with a modern, techy-looking black suit. On her chest-plate was a silver-lined bat. At her waist hung a belt fitted with a various assortment of weapons, all threatening and wickedly sharp.

"Who're..." Tony trailed.

"As I said, I'm Talia Wayne, belonging to Bat Inc. of Earth 42.1. I was sent here chasing several high-class criminals and such."

* * *

Terry bent over his... interesting food. He wasn't sure how to put it, but here in the Amazon of Southern America, he was happy for anything. Chasing stupid leads got him in the weirdest situations. Like that one time where-

His satellite phone buzzed. But not the normal satellite phone. His _bat_ phone. He sighed. He and Bruce weren't on the best of terms, so for the man to be calling it must've been important. Reluctantly, he left his food to duck into a secluded place and answer. "What do you want?" He demanded rudely.

The voice came, but it wasn't the voice he was expecting.

 _"Master Terrance, I insist you use more respect when addressing others."_

"ALFRED?!"

 _"Yes, Master Terrance-"_

"No. Whatever Bruce wants, I'm on a mission, and I'm not in a situation to drop everything and run just to e another of his minions-"

 _"This isn't about Master Bruce."_

"It... isn't?"

 _"No. They're missing."_

The phone clattered to the street.

* * *

 **VIRUS IS STILL HERE.**

 **It's really hard to type without Word.**

 **AND OH MY GOODNESS GUYS! 103 REVIEWS?! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! Special call out to Navyangel85 for being the one hundredth, but it waasn't just them, it was all of you! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Keep it up! As a special treat, I'll try to update again this week! YAAAAAY!**

 _ **~Universes**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **BirdFlashIsNotAThing:** Good! Thank ya, Bird! I'm glad you like it! ;D

 **MusicLyric:** Nooo... Good try! :D

 **I'z Nightwing:** Well, the Talia part was only half answered... dun dun duuun...

 **Bright Anarchy:** I know... I feel that way to. But some are just innocently ignorant! XD

 **Guestz:** You're right... I kinda' twisted their backgrounds, but I didn't make 'em up! I would tell you everything, but that would spoil it!

 **grayson4life:** Well, there's the source, but it still brings a ton of questions, yes? ;D And I can't wait to bring the team in too!

 **Doorkeeper:** Lol! Exactly what I was thinking!

 **nicarose24:** Thank you! And Talia Wayne from Earth 42.1 or something... crap, I already forgot...

 **Navyangel85:** HERE IS MORE! MUAHAHAHAHA! I think I'm progressively going crazier...

 **Rocker on:** Well, thanks to you and several other requests, I finally decided to start on the Earth 16. something (because it's my own version of earth sixteen, but not my usual one). So! Terry! There we go! Spoiler alert: Helena (Bertinelli) MAY come in! And he has no eating disorder. I do. ANd laziness. He was just really tired and was considering stealing mine. And you're right, stove-top ones are WAY better... but as one of my favorite sayings goes: "LAZINESS PREVAILS!"

 **debzerechillin:** Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**MON**

* * *

After an awesome breakfast from Aunt May, Peter contentedly sat down for some video games. His team was coming over soon and he couldn't wait to beat Sam's butt.

As he turned on the game console, he found Mckay limping up to him. The kid should have been in a hospital room, what, with stitches, bandages, arm in sling, etc. etc., but no, instead big black eyes glinted up at him as the boy sat on the carpet by his feet.

"Do... you need something?" Peter asked uncomfortably.

"I need to know whether to trust you or not."

Ok. That was a strange question.

"Uh, yeah, kid, sure."

He kept glaring, and Peter was quite frankly confused. He'd worked with kids a little during service projects and summer jobs and such, but this one...? He'd usually say something and they'd except it (unless it was that they're fine, their Mommy was coming soon. They never believed that).

And he kept glaring.

"Do you need anything else?" He tried.

"I would like to know whether you deserve our trust or not. And you can't just say you can. Everyone can lie. You have to prove you are. And I will prove myself."

Peter kind of just looked down for a long minute. "Okay. Um, how might I do that?"

"I don't know. But I'd like to go outside. I haven't had time outside without nearly being killed or kidnapped in a while."

Peter ignored the little... other comment about kidnapped and killed. "Ah, sorry, I was going-"

Magically, Aunt May appeared in the doorway somehow. "Peter. You said you'd walk them."

Peter face-palmed. Great.

 **-Sometimes-**

Talia watched the surprised faces, sighing before taking a seat beside Fury and the nerdy looking one (Banner).

"Ok, Lady, I get it. You're hot and mysterious but we need a little more info than _that_." Quipped the one with the facial hair and sassy demeanor (I don't think you need help on that one).

Talia sighed, running her hand through her hair. Sometimes, around the geniuses she was accustomed to being with, she forgot how ignorant and stupid most men truly were. She snapped her glare on him. He shrunk a bit.

"Fine, then. I come from a different universe and dimension like unto the children you were housing. In my world, I am an... agent, so to speak. Much like SHIELD, but smaller, more elite, and not enslaved by the government."

"So you're illegal." Steve deadpanned.

"No government had ever attempted to stop us."

"Probably because they can't!" Tony argued. Talia, annoyed with the man, shut him up with a glare, a _bat_ glare.

"I am known as Lady Bat. My husband is the Batknight, founder and leader of Bat Incorporated. Our son is known as Batheir, his tutor is Red Robin, and his bodyguard is Robin. The Robins were our servants. However, in order to have such rank, we must have earned it.

"We have taken down several villains, criminals and such. However, one of our greatest foes... the Court of Owls... their top assassin was stolen. My Father, another enemy, his bodyguard was also stolen, along with the disappearance of a major Gang Leader and a mercenary. We had intel they were brought to another dimension. Therefore, we did our best to pinpoint their personal frequencies. As the only one qualified for this mission, I took it. Unfortunately, I believe my son has followed me. He is on this earth somewhere. And if these assassins find him... well, there first order is to either kill him or gather all intel from him... no matter the costs."

She was silent a moment, letting the seriousness of the situation sink in.

"Another thing is it appears whomever stole the assassins and such were targeting young heirs, prodigies, proteges-"

"Meaning they're likely also after your son." Banner finished solemnly.

Talia glared at him before nodding. "Indeed."

"But something you said bothers me." Clint spoke up.

"And that is...?" Talia quirked an eyebrow in response.

"You said they 'stole,' not kidnapped."

Talia sighed. "Our world... is very corrupt, one might say. To us it is the order of things. In essence, yes, they _stole_ them."

"What do you know them as?" Natasha brought up. This brought everyone to remember the multiple names they'd received.

Talia sighed before listing them off. "The Gray Son, or simply Talon, Orphan, the Red Hood, Black Tip, and Bounceback. However, we got a tip that they were going by new names to remain anonymous."

The Avengers considered silently for a moment.

"I... still don't believe it." Steve relented. "I can't. They're just kids. Kids wouldn't... kill."

Talia looked at him sadly. "I understand. But... these aren't really kids anymore. Not anymore."

 **-When you think it's over-**

Terry flew into the Batcave... slowly trailing to a stop. "Um, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Terrence?"

"Terry. _What_ is this?!"

Indeed, in front of him, in the Batcave, was Huntress, Batwoman, Batwing, Catwoman, and _Iris West_. But most of all... _Talia al Ghul._

Alfred emerged from the shadows, someone at his heels. Some _people_. Two. Terry'd never seen them before.

"Alf..." he trailed wearily.

"Right now, Red Bat, I am Agent A. And this way bigger then I originally thought."

 **-Someone, somewhere, some-world, is still fighting for _you_.-**

 **So... sorry to take so long! It's getting good isn't it? Also, check out my poll if you feel like it!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** No problem! Y'know, I've been planning to ask, but why'd you change your username? You got bored? It happens to me...

 **I'z Nightwing:** Cool! I haven't seen it... I'm not really a TV person... I JUST watched Civil War last night! XD I'm so behind... And I dunno... this story's pretty sketchy... the again, all inter-dimensional stories should be sketchy. It's INTER-DIMENSIONAL travel for goodness' sake!

 **grayson4life:** NOOOO! I LIKE YOU! Lol, Talia's one of my favorite characters. I guess I identify with half-and-half people, like Talia who's both a horrible person and a good one, Catwoman, etc. etc. I like her.

 **Doorkeeper:** TERRY! ONWARD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! But, the question is, _is_ Talia messing with them? O.o

 **MusicLyric:** Yes, I dunno why, but I generally pit Terry as the technical oldest! XD

 **Weird Inhuman:** I know, right! Only, poor Peter, more confusion is on the way... the bats are very inside people. Even most actual people in real life, with their backstories and names and stuff, they still don't get it. Batman, i finally convinced him to give me a superhero name: Batfanatic. YEAH! Eh-hem...

 **Guestz:** *Looks down ashamed and scuffles feet liked scolded child* Well... they are from Earth-15. Dun. Dun. _DUUUUUUUUn...!_

 **Rocker on:** YES! Terry McGinnis! WHOO! Ok, ok, for more on all the Talia and Terry crap, if you read Twelve Days of Torture, it gives a lot of background. And I hadn't really planned on it being way AU, but as I go, I realize I FAIL at trying to follow that memo... anywho. I like the cameo idea! I've actually done it in a couple of my stories because I need an OC for like on line and was like, "Uh. Ok." I'll consider doing that! I'll put it in if I'm going to do it next chapter! Thanks for the awesome review!

 **coronadamontes:** Thank you so much! ;D

 **LifeRox3:** Thank you! The name changing is one word: paranoia. XD


	16. Chapter 16

**MON**

 **So, there's been some confusion about names soooo...**

* * *

 **First Name - Earth-16 Alias** **-** **Marvel Alias** **-** **SHIELD Knows** **-** **Talia (42.1) Knows** **-** **Spideys Says** **-** **A** ge

Dick **-** Robin **-** Knightingale **-** The Knight **-** The Gray Son/Talon **-** Mckay Kane **-** 9

Jason **-** Squire **-** Blood Jay **-** Blood Bath **-** The Red Hood **-** Jason Kane **-** 8

Cass **-** Black Bat **-** Silver Bat **-** Silver Sword **-** Orphan **-** Savannah Kane **-** 6

Wally **-** Kid Flash **-** Echo **-** Bounceback **-** Bounceback **-** Barry Kent **-** 12

Roy **-** Speedy **-** Broken Arrow **-** Black Tip **-** Black Tip **-** Oliver Kent **-** 15

* * *

 **Hope that helps!**

* * *

Peter was now preparing to go outside, and he was _not_ happy about it. But he _did_ promise he'd walk them, so he didn't really have any other choice. Problem was, the Kanes were too noticeable. So were the Kents, but less so. Thus, before they went out, Peter sat them down and looked into their black, black eyes seriously.

"How are we going to deal with the fact you have white skin?"

Jason shrugged. "Say we're albino."

Peter face-palmed. "But you don't have white hair or red eyes!"

They considered a moment longer. "UUUM..." Mckay trailed, his black eyes trained on Peter as if they could see through his very being. For all he knew, they could.

"So. Um. Let's try this: were you... born this way?"

"No."

"How'd you become this way?"

Barry (Wally) hooked his finger on his eyelids, pulling them back with a groan. "We don't know! When we crossed dimensions, our eyes just looked like this! We tried to stop it, but, gah! Nothing would!"

"Ok..." Peter nodded slowly. "What about your white-skin-stuff? How'd that happen?"

Mckay answered. "It's a bio-agent."

"Riight. So how'd you get it and how do you get _rid_ of it?"

"You take a capsule everyday, and after a month your skin color changes. It also takes about a month to wear off once you stop." Mckay answered again, sitting on the couch between his younger siblings (one of which was taller than him).

Peter sighed. "So... nothing. For now."

"Yes."

"Will you stop taking it?"

"Maybe."

"Greeeat. Hey, y'know what, I could steal a SHIELD jet and-"

"Ooooh, you're stealing a jet? I'm totally in. Also, who're the kids?"

And in the doorway appeared Spidey's team and Peter's friends. Great.

 **- _How do you do this_ _?-_**

An hour later, a SHIELD jet was gliding through the sky to some remote beach that Peter had NOT let Sam pick this time. If you recall, his choice ended up with the whole of New York nearly drowned with sand last time.

The kids seemed amazingly un-excited about the fact that they were in a jet. Then again, Peter _had_ gotten them from the _Avenger's_.

Sam was peppering them with questions and bossing them around like older people who are immature do.

"So, how old are you, pipsqueak?"

"Don't call me that."

"But you're so tiny."

"I don't care."

"You're _so_ tiny that you couldn't kill a bug if you sat on it."

"That's wonderful."

Sam got bored of Mckay at this point, moving on to Savannah. "Hey, baby-doll."

"..."

"You're tiny."

"..."

"Cats."

"..."

Then he got bored of Savannah, moving to Jason. "Hey, kid."

"What do you want?"

"Wanna' fight?"

"Not with you."

"Heh, better it's that way, I'd squish you like a butterfly."

"Right."

"Oh yeah, I don't know if you know this, but I have _powers_. You're just creepy."

The kid tilted his head, a cheshire-cat smile on his face and his creepy black eyes swallowing the shadows and jumping in his face against stark and ghastly pale skin. Sam jumped back in surprise, paling considerably before shuffling away. He tried Barry next.

"Hey, snot, get out of my seat."

Barry's eyebrows furrowed. "But... you were over there when we got in."

"Well, this is _my_ seat now."

"No. It's _my_ seat."

"Heh. You wish."

The kid disappeared as if by magic. Sam was starting to get really uncomfortable now. Instead of taking the now vacant seat, he snuck up by Peter, who was at the pilot's seat even though the jet was on auto, and sat by him. "Where did you _get_ them?"

"Avenger's."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

 ** _-Transcend time-_**

Landing on the beach, the group disembarked and set up. Ava sat down to read, Sam and Danny played volleyball, Peter surfed with Luke and Barry, Oliver was sharpening a wicked arrow point (wherever that came from), and the Kanes... well, uh, they were simply sitting there.

At the shore, where the curling silk of the sea foamed up on the land with a cold, salty smell, they sat cross-legged much like Jason had been doing earlier, letting the cool water catch on their swimsuits. Jason and Mckay had gotten matching ones at the quick stop to a clothing store. Black board-shorts with a red-accented swimshirt. Savannah had gotten relatively the same thing, actually, the same shirt but several sizes smaller, girl black board-shorts, and a red with black polka-dotted one piece hidden beneath the shirt.

And they just _sat_ there.

When lunch time rolled around, Peter thought it was best he tried to snap them out of it. Again, they were unresponsive. Remembering the word Mckay earlier, Peter thought he'd try it out. "Afzetten?"

Jason, again, immediately woke up, springing and pinning him down. Peter was getting really tired of being taken down so easily. Jason growled, flipping off of him and storming up the beach. Peter blinked, scrambling up and after him.

"Jason!'

Jason didn't respond, continuing his angry path to the cooler to grab a sandwich. Peter finally reached him, panting. "What I do?"

Jason swung his face to him, and to Peter's surprise, the mighty mature eight year old's eyes gathered tears. He winced away from Peter, focusing on the sandwich. Peter was flabbergasted. What had he done?!

 _ **-and space?-**_

After Jason finished his sandwich and Peter had finally left him alone, he went back down by his siblings. Peter didn't know, Jason got that, but it didn't make him any happier.

Bruce was paranoid. All the bats were. Thus, the man had trained his kids for just this situation. They could sit in the "trance" for up to twenty four hours. It was through hard training they achieved it. They were no psychics, but that didn't mean they didn't have mental capabilities. Bruce had taught them to Reach.

The Reach could travel anywhere, any strong telepath could pick it up. So that's what they were doing, trying to just get one word over to J'onn. Just one. And he'd been getting close to the state where a telepathic mind could pick him up, but _nooo_ , stupid Spiderman calling his code word! Bruce had taught them to pick up on code words, just in case. His was Afzetten, Cass' was Esnatuko, and Dick's was Louvri. All in crazy languages no one's ever heard of (except Dutch), so that no one could easily wake them up.

Afzetten meant "Snap out" in Dutch.

Esnatuko meant "awaken" in Basque.

Louvri meant "open" in Haitan Creole.

Peter must have heard Dick say it in the morning, Jason figured, sitting cross-legged by his brother again, preparing to continue when his Dick's eyes shot open. They were pure black. Of course, so were the rest of theirs, but his always had stars in them (why'd Dick somehow always get the best eyes?) but now they were pitch black and instead of glossy, they were kind of milky, not to mention the blood trailing down his cheeks.

He'd made contact- but Jason didn't think it was with J'onn.

 ** _-It's simple,-_**

"So, what's our first move?" Tony asked.

"Well, we don't believe you, but... it wouldn't hurt to talk to the kids." Clint trailed.

"Yeah. But we gave them to Spiderman. How are we going to find them? You know the kid has the stupidest ideas sometimes." Nat lamented.

"Didn't you give them watches?" Banner pointed out.

"Well... oh yeah! We can trace them with the right codes!" Tony realized.

"Director Fury!" An agent burst in the room, drawing the stares of the assembled parties. He shivered under their gaze before continuing: "A jet! One of them stolen!"

Fury turned with a smirk to the Avengers. "Well, it looks like we don't need your help anymore. Goodnight."

The room filled with gas as he and Talia stepped out. The Avenger's growled, but failed to make it out in time.

"Don't... touch them..."

 ** _-I practiced.-_**

 **Ok! Hello everyone! And there! Now my story has been confusing, and that's partly suppose to be but some things aren't so anone who needs some answers, feel free to ask in a review and I'll get back to you! (PMs work to) Now now now... hm... did I say check out my poll? Anyway! Bye!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **Music Lyric:** Probably! XD

 **Weird Inhuman:** Thank you! You're not stupid... but yah, I made this story filled with subtle hints that probably only I get... but if you study hard, you can see where the whole thing is going! (They are good... dun dun dun) XD

 **grayson4life:** Not at all! I get it, as I said above, it makes sense, if you read everything careful there are a TON of hints at exactly where this is going! And I already PMed to help you understand!

 **Amelia Loves Anime:** I think I helped you to... if I didn't it was someone else and just tell me! And no problem!

 **Guestz:** I made Earth 42.1 up, so no need to worry about not reading comics (But ohmigoodness... that Nightwing Rebirth... I can't decide if I like it or not, but I already know what's going to happen to Shawn- eh-hem, sorry, tangents)! And I hope the names above will help you figure out the names and stuff! And yeah, Talia's here! DUN DUN DUUUN!

 **I'z Nightwing:** YOU ARE THE RIGHT KIND OF CONFUZZLED! YEEESSSS! (although using that word makes me sad because it reminds me of my brother who I haven't talked to since Christmas and even then it was 30 minutes of skype) :'D I'm so proud of him though! (WOW, I have a tangent problem today... did you know- oh, sorry) ;D


	17. Chapter 17

**ION. I own nothing. Thought it sounded better then MON.**

 ** _-The Galaxy is huge.-_**

Terry was going to have a migraine. "W-what are you- who are _they_?!" He jabbed a finger to the people at Alfred's heels. Two of them. Most likely female, with their curvy shapes. However, true to this world of costumed freaks, they wore... stuff.

The more noticeable one seemed to be made out of silver. She had glowing blue hair nearly touching her knees and a shiny cloak. The second one wore black but had a metal mask shaped vaguely like a bird's with a beak like some sort of bird of prey. She had a belt slung over her shoulder and one hanging on her hips.

Alfred glanced behind himself and sighed. "This is Ms. Bird and Ms. Universe-"

"And they are...?" Kate snorted. Terry still didn't like the idea of Batwoman here... or really the rest of them, either.

Alfred sighed. "That would take much time to explain. To shorten it, Miss Katherine, they are the proteges of the late Tiercel and Galaxy-"

"And who are _they_?"

"Tiercel and Galaxy were spies for an international spy organization I met back in my spy days for the Queen."

"Ooookay, so, that still doesn't answer the question as to why they're here." Luke (Batwing) pointed out.

"Well-"

"Agent A, may I?" Universe asked politely.

"Of course." Alfred nodded.

"Well, as Agent A told you, Robin, Black Bat, and Squire have gone missing. But what he didn't know is they're in... well, a different Universe. Being the host of the Universe Talisman, I immediately felt the disruption and reported it to my bosses. Agent A found me and my partner, although I can't fathom how. We're super secretive in our organization."

Terry snorted. If you think Bruce is a good detective, you haven't met Alfred. He shook himself. "And what does that mean?"

"Yes." Talia sniffed. "I cannot understand your need to be here or what it matters."

Universe shrugged. "But that's not the end of it. They're not the only ones to be missing."

"Who else is?" Selina spoke up.

"A _lot_. People from all over hundreds of dimensions. Including people like Bird and I."

"Why?" Iris shifted.

"'Because,' is something I don't know. But, I do know _who_. Prodigies. Proteges. Apprentices. Basically, young people with a lot of skill. They're disappearing."

"And how can you possible help us?" Terry growled. He just wanted his baby siblings back and to return to his personal missions where he didn't have to be trapped in this dank old cave with these dark old people of Gotham.

"Because, hon, I can _travel_ Universes."

 ** _-The Universe is bigger.-_**

It didn't take long for Ava to notice it. Neither did Peter, with his Spidey-Sense. They soon found themselves standing by Jason and his brother.

"What's wrong with him?" Ava yelled, watching the bloody tears.

Jason tilted his head toward her, his teeth bared. "I don't know! Esnatuko!" The little girl opened her eyes and was by her brother in an instant.

"Look!" Sam shouted as he joined them. Ava followed his finger to see the veins on Mckay's pale cheek staining a dark red, practically black. It was happening slowly, but it seemed to be making some sort of pattern.

"Help me, darnit!" Jason yelled at them.

"What're we suppose to do?!" Sam waved his hands frantically.

"I dunno! Just- just _please_ do something!" The kid looked to be effectively holding back his panic. Slightly.

Danny came running up with Luke, peering between the assembled group. "His chi is in harmony with another's."

"WHAT THE HECK, DANNY?!" Ava yelled. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his guru talk right now.

"No- he may be on to something." Peter said, reaching to push Jason out of the way. Ava swore the kid grew fangs as he hissed threateningly. Needless to say, the Peter backed off. "Jason. What... were you doing?"

"We were trying to contact a telepath from our world named Martian Manhunter."

Ava face-palmed. What idiot would do that?! There were so many BAD telepaths... "Danny, give me a guru statement that will explain this!"

Danny blinked. "What?"

"GIVE THE WOMAN A GURU STATEMENT!" Sam yelled in agreement, seeming to catch on.

"We do not know if the conscience is friend or foe, but the being within must be fought by him."

"NOW! Explain guru statement!" Ava yelled. Danny just blinked.

"Wait! Wait! I think I get it!" Peter jumped. "He made contact with a telepath, that's probably not Martian Who-Now, right?" He paused. Jason nodded in answer.

"J'onn would never do this to a person."

"So therefore he made contact with someone else! But HE has to fight it! There's... crap... no way we can help. _He_ has to be strong enough."

"Darn you! I- he can't! He was just tortured! And then he died, and-!"

"Wait a minute- did you just say tortured?" Sam poked.

"SHUDDUP!" Jason yelled, putting one hand on his head, the other still cradling his brother. Savannah pressed up by him for comfort.

Barry and Oliver were there by then, they had been in the forest exploring but had obviously heard their yells, their feet thwacking against the golden sand as they ran towards the group.

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded.

"SHUDDUP!" Jason snapped at him just as he had done to Sam. Oliver sighed.

"Whoah!" Ava yelped. She pointed to his cheek where the blood veins connected the last line.

A spider's web.

 ** _-Endless, even.-_**

Fury boarded his personal jet with Talia. He was fairly pleased, and very done with letting other people try to do what they obviously couldn't. It goes with the saying, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Thus, _he_ was doing it this time. They would be in cells by morning. As his jet glided through the air like a blade cutting silk, his communicator beeped. With an internal grumble, he answered it.

"Director Fury." He answered curtly.

" _Sir... the project... something's happening..."_

"Which one?"

" _Agent Web."_

Fury cursed.

This was not good. At all.

 ** _-And it's mine.-_**

 **Wow! Ok! I think you can guess who the telepath is! More on that next week! Dun dun dun!**

 **And hm... yeah. Ima try to finish this up soon! But depending how it ends I MAY include a sequel! Looks like I will because of how I constructed it... crap... why do I have to make everything so complicated?**

 **Yep! That's it! Please review! Thank you guys so much (and gals, if it floats your boat) ;D!**

 ** _~Universe_**

 **RESPONSES:**

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** IIDFIBICEODVHB IJEBNLMEVO HDCUBBYIHVDNLSA! I KNOW- RIIIGHT?!

 **I'z Nightwing:** No! It's fine you reminded me of my bro! I love 'im but miss 'im... so yeah! If you wanna' know what's up with that it's on my profile at the bottom of my story. ;D And Talia... dun dun dun...

 **grayson4life:** Aw! Thank you so much! Thank you!

 **Weird Inhuman:** Thank you! And can you guess now? Hee hee hee...

 **Amelia Loves Anime:** Yep yep yep! Can you guess now? If you can't, look up Agent Web... you will sseeee... dun dun dun...

 **Rocker on:** Yeah, it would be awesome. We haven't been in a fight or anything, but he's on his mission. We skype once on Mother's day and once on Christmas. Other than that, I get to email him once a week! But it's great! He's out there serving the Lord and I couldn't ask for more! Yay! And yeah, it reminds me of him, confuzzled, because he'd say that and make up words too. I'm a lot like him. And since you seem pretty adept at Marvel, I'm guessing you know who it is! :D And sorry I couldn't involve April Fools...! :)

 **Guestz:** To be honest, I don't know how many I'll end up using. Currently I'm using three, kinda four, but yeah, three. Marvel, Young Justice (messed up, au-ish version), and 42.1. I'll tell you if I add more! ;D And thanks!

 **Doorkeeper:** *Cracks Knuckles* Just wait for it, Sam... oh you'll be regretting it then... Lol! Yeah! And of course he would, because who wouldn't teach their kids to do that?

 **coronadomontes:** Why thank you! I try!


	18. Chapter 18

**ION**

 _ **-You are the Universe-**_

"Master Batheir-"

"Shut up, Red Robin. You're opinion is not expected nor appreciated." Damian growled at his tutor, stomping across the rooftop.

Robin followed him. "But Master-"

"Robin, silence this instant! I have made up my mind and that is that." His two servants exchanged glances.

Robin was Damian's, or the Bat Heir's, bodyguard. Her curly dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a tight french braid, a vaguely bird-like mask shadowing her face. The hood of her black cloak rested on her head, the yellow lining inside giving color. The empire red bodice met at a golden belt, turning to dark gray pants and meeting green combat boots.

Red Robin was Damian's tutor and teacher. Still a teen himself, the young man was a genius. Damian had never seen him without a mask. Being a bought slave, Red Robin had no identity other than the one he'd been given. Maybe once, but not anymore.

Red Robin's mask arched over his head much like Damian's father's did, minus the ears and having a distinctly birdlike touch to it. The mask traveled down to his cloak, which fanned out in feather-like blades that served several purposes. Across his chest were two straps with extra arsenal, his fitted empire red top turning to black leggings. A hood hung around his neck, the cloak covering his bright feathers until needed.

Damian himself wore something similar. A gray cloak with a frayed black hood, black pants and stealth boots, a tight black shirt with customary Bat Family armor over it forming a bat-symbol on his chest while the openings between plates glowed red and yellow like lava, and a domino mask that extended up like bat-ears, or, his father's depiction of it.

Being the Bat Heir, Damian had been trained for years to follow his parent's footsteps. But when a mission to prove himself finally came up, his mother pushed him aside and took it herself. It wasn't fair!

Damian took a deep breath. "We are going to find them before my mother. Understood?"

Both stared at him a long minute before bowing their heads in submission. "Very well, Master."

 ** _-But society-_**

Talon growled, his eyes wide and animalistic as he fought against the gag and restraints fruitlessly.

No thoughts were really going through his head, just _instinct_. Like an _animal._ To return to his masters. To his owners. To go back, and until he did, he was ripped in two. Going into a black hole, torn apart segment by segment, atom by atom.

"Stop." the voice was so... soothing. Commanding. Degrading. Just like his masters'. So he froze, rolling his eyes, trying to find the owner.

It was a young man, older than him surely but still only a teenager. He wore a black body suit with a dark, blood red cloak settled on his shoulders. Black combat boots stopped just below his knees, his face adorned with a red and black mask. Kind of domino, but larger and more complex with black lenses. His gloves had red lining along with his suit, and on one wrist was a small disc the teen seemed to be fiddling with.

The teen glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he blew a lock of inky black hair out of his face. Talon didn't answer. He wasn't suppose to nor did he really remember how.

"All of you shut up!" another voice sounded. This one belonged to a kid with a lean build, a black body suit with the occasional orange body armor covered in iron plating. He had two assault rifles across his back and a metal mask tied to his face. One half black, the other orange with an eye hole too shadowed to see the color of the iris peeking out.

"Ok, you guys all seem like jerks. Will someone _please_ explain what's going on?" this voice belonged to a boy hovering slightly in another cell. He had a silver band resting on his brow, silver braces on his wrist, and a sword hanging from his waist. Impossibly blue eyes matched cerulean exercise leggings coupled with a sleeveless red shirt.

"How am I supposed to know?" answered the one in orange and black.

"I dunno! It just sucks! How 'bout we start with names? Get to know each other a bit?"

The one in red and black glared. "Uh, no."

"Come on! It'd be fine! I'm Wonder Boy or the Boy Wonder!"

"Fine. I'll play." this was one with a black body suit, scruffy black hair, a vaguely tail-shaped whip, and cat ears. "I'm Stray. Who's next?"

"Renegade." The one in black and orange answered shortly.

"Fine, then. If you're all going to be jerks, I'm Talon."

Talon's eyes widened. _He_ was Talon. This... _cape-_ couldn't be Talon! They seemed to notice the look on his face. "What?" they asked in unison, all their voices exactly the same.

Talon didn't answer. He didn't know how to talk anymore. Luckily, they decided to ignore him. "And who are _you_?" accused Talon... the _other_ Talon.

The person he'd been addressing was wearing a domino mask with huge lenses, a red top with a pinned-on R, black hair with about two gallons of gel making it stick up in spikes, a gold belt, loose gloves, a bottom-length cape, ill-fitting green pants, and sneaker-like boots. He looked... crappy.

When he answered, his voice was low and practiced. "I'm Robin."

Every singly one froze. Even Talon-Talon.

Robin?

But that's...

The door slammed open, and a person walked in. "Billions of universes with hundreds of Dick Graysons and _all_ of them are skilled. What luck."

The person was dragging something behind him. Walking up to a cell, the person threw its luggage in before turning to smile sadistically at the gathered prisoners. "Hello, Dick Graysons, welcome to your fold one of the harder of you to track down: Winter Harper."

 ** _-teaches limitations.-_**

It was a strange place. The horizon was domed and dark blood-red, with inky black smears across it.

It made Dick nervous.

"Dick Grayson-Wayne."

Dick spun to glare at wherever the voice came from. He couldn't find it. "How'd you know?" he called.

"I can see all possible futures. It was very likely you'd eventually tell me."

"Well, since you already know why would I eventually tell you?"

"Mm, I suppose you're right."

"Who are you?" he called again.

"It depends on who you ask. SHIELD calls me Agent Web. But most call me _Madame_ Web."

"But that's not your real you." Dick felt slightly weird talking to a disembodied voice.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, people call me Robin. But I'm really Dick Grayson-Wayne."

"Are you?" the voice seemed to flicker around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he furrowed his brow.

"Are we who we were born as? Raised as? Are we who we were? Or are we who we are- or going to be?"

Dick stopped a moment. Past... Present... Future... In the past, in the present, in the future! "You were Julia Carpenter, you are Madame Web, but who you will be is who you are! You are who you choose to be! Ever changing, ever molding, ever growing, you simply are the future."

There was silence. Absolute silence for a good minute. And then some of the smears gathered off the sky into a being, a girl with a red suit, white spider, and ginger hair. Dick loved gingers.

"H-how... how'd you know?" she asked.

Dick smirked. "Philosophy class is _so_ useful right now. We, as beings in the ever moving and molding time stream, are not subject to fate. Fate is subject to us. It simply predicts the future before we have a chance to fulfill it. But in the end, we _are_ fate. We _are_ the future, _we_ change it everyday with the choices we make of our own free will. Your job is to predict the choices needed to be made in order to get the desired outcome."

She blinked. "But you're so... tiny."

"Does that make me unintelligent?"

"No, but it makes me highly consider actually taking SHIELD up on the offer to go to high school and take philosophy."

 ** _-teaches limitations.-_**

 **Well! I have an explanation! I promise! So not only am I doing Camp NaNoWriMo (OVER 25,000 WORDS IN UNDER SEVEN DAYS, PEOPLE!) but I was also sick on Monday, and depressed. I felt into a fit of depression. My brother called me: "going emo." I was so... dark, and depressed. I thought no one loved me, no one cared. I thought I sucked. Worthless. Ugly. But then... HE came.**

 **My Heavenly Father reminded me who I am, but more importantly, who HE is and now... now, I'm SO HAPPY! He told me he loved me and stuff and I not only got over angst and depression (really bad bout of it) but now I know who I am! That's something I've had a really hard time with that... and then Alma 6 is amazing and I kept sobbing like a baby...**

 **Eh-hem! So there's my excuse. :) I'm kinda' glad it happened.**

 **So now, I have a couple things. First of all, if you go here, this is what Dick's costume looks like in this story (our Earth-16 au version):** :/ / fav . me / db28d5o **just remove the spaces!**

 **I WILL be doing a cameo. I don't know what the prize is yet, though. (SunSunTheRebirth, you may not participate because you know me to well). XD**

 **Please review with universes you want me to include (e.g. Ben 10, Teen Titans, etc.) and if I am familiar I will try my best to include it. Thank you!**

 **Um... please review, check out my poll please, and sorry for the UBER long AN, I just had a lot to say! ;D**

 ** _~Universe_**

 **RESPONSES:**

 **I'z Nightwing:** SLAP 'EM! YES! Well, Dinah's on the League mission and Iris is in the batcave- I know, Bruce'll be like "WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO?! NOOOOO! MY SECRET SANCTUARY OF ALONENESS! (with like eight kids)"

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** *glances side to side* Cheeetttooooos... *scuffles away like a SPY... ok like an old granny trying to do sprints*

 **Rocker on:** We do it on Mother's day because the Mother's job is so important, probably the most important in existence, so we get to appreciate such beautiful and valiant mothers that day. Cause our Mom's the best. Moms are amazing. I plan on being one, because, like who wouldn't? Who wouldn't want to be someone's angel? Their guardian, their queen, their role-model? Who wouldn't want to raise valiant warriors to our God? And now I'm blubbering about the most beautiful and precious job ever...

Yes, they ARE OCs! XD Never said they're not! Just saying they all ARE! ;D

LAZINESS PREVAILS! It is a wonderful quote... and yeah, since they came to the universe it's gonna switch it up a bit! :D

Both! All three! Our Father in Heaven, Jesus Christ, and the Holy Ghost! For the bringing forth of His love for his children! And Jesus' coming in the latter days! :D And we definitely believe in Hell (if you read the BOM- Book of Mormon, it's kind of clear XD). We do kind of believe in different glories. It's really complicate to just write quickly... but we definitely do believe in Hell, although we general call it Outer Darkness but it's pretty much the same thing.

And no offense taken! Any questions I'll happily answer even if you're just curious... but don't believe half the stuff you find on the internet. I found a sight that was so RIDICULOUS I was barely offended by what they were saying, because it was like the exact opposite! But they printed it as true...

AND maybe I WILL include Ben... O.o Thanks for reviewing so much! Sorry I was late! :D

 **Weird Inhuman:** Aw! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! And don't rip ALL your hair out! XD

 **Doorkeeper:** I know right? At least it makes it so no one can hate you when you make AUs! And yeah, Talia has a natural affinity for it.

 **Guestz:** Agent Web aka Madame Web aka Julia Carpenter (in this case). I have a weird version of her with a mish-mash of her powers from different universes. And yes, I'm using a couple but this is NOT an OC story and I don't want it to be! XD But I'll add a few just to add some fun for me! Thanks for the review!

 **Maxi-T:** I love your review because it means you want more! So thank you thank you thank you! :D


	19. Chapter 19

**ION**

 **Happy Easter! Well, day after, you know what I mean...**

* * *

 ** _Earth-16AU_**

 ** _Batcave 9:01 PM_**

 ** _Terry Mcginnis/Red Bat_**

Terry did not like this idea. He, along with this Bird and Universe as well as Talia, Selina, Batwoman, and Batwing were going to another dimension. He did not want to this _at all_.

Universe explained that the trip would be simple. They would all see a flash of light and then they'd be conscious the rest of the way. He didn't want to be helpless at the hands of two unknowns. Not at all.

Either way, here he was, dressed in his uniform, standing next to people he didn't trust and facing a girl with glowing blue hair.

"You guys ready?" she asked kindly.

"No." he answered.

"Ok, then! Let's go!" she clapped her hands, and, sure enough, there was a bright flash of light. Yaaaay.

 _ **Marvelverse**_

 ** _Unknown Warehouse 3:10 PM_**

 ** _Terry Mcginnis/Red Bat_**

Next thing Terry knew was he was laying in a warehouse. He sat up slowly. Talia was already up, but Batwoman and Batwing were still out cold. Universe was sitting cross-legged in the air with her eyes closed, like she was meditating. Catwoman and Bird were nowhere to be seen.

"Good day."

Terry jumped at Universe's voice. "Huh?! Where are we?!" he demanded.

"Oh, I think it's the right Universe. I can... feel the vibe. Now we're just waiting for Batwoman and Batwing."

Terry groaned, laying back on the ground, unlocking his helmet, and rubbing his hands down his face. This was _so_ not fun.

 ** _Madame Web's Mentalverse_**

 ** _Madeame Web's Mentalverse_**

 ** _Julia Carpenter_**

Julia was tired of being alone. So, in selfishness, she honestly did a simple mind trick. See, time worked differently in the mental state. Just like one could dream for years and wake up only minutes after they'd gone to sleep. Thus, in a way, Julia had been talking and getting to know Dick Grayson-Wayne for nearly eleven months now. She explained it to him, so he wouldn't get anxious and think she was keeping him prisoner or something.

It had been the best year of her life.

Dick was a sweetheart, although a bit of a troll. She loved him so much, like a brother. What? It had been eleven months!

And it was perfect.

Until she sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?" the adorable little boyl asked when she voiced her discomfort.

"I dunno. It's either with mine or your physical body."

"Oh." Dick furrowed his brow. "Um, we could split ways now?"

"Yes, but... I don't want to." she sighed, trying not to cry.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Dick cocked his head.

"I could... form a permanent link?" Julia suggested nervously.

"What's... that?" he asked warily.

"Well, I'm a very powerful telepath, as you can see, and I can cause a permanent link where you and I will always be connected. Feelings, thoughts, pain, so much. I know it's a lot to ask... but..."

He stood, sitting by her. "Julia... I understand. You're like a big sister to me. I've never had an older sibling. And, well, I trust you."

"Sooo?" she looked into his blue, blue eyes. In the mind he was himself, no artificial changes.

"So." his face turned into a soft grin. "I trust you with my life. Even though we've only physically known each other for like, ten minutes."

She laughed. "Ok, then. Let's do this."

 _ **Marvelverse**_

 ** _Caribbean_** _ **Beach 2:31 PM**_

 _ **Talia Wayne**_

Talia's jet landed on the beach with a slight _whoosh_.

She jumped out quickly, immediately spotting a group of people tightly woven around something. In silence, she approached.

Her heart nearly stopped. _There_. Talon, Red Hood.. Orphan... but... they were different. Talon's coloring was richer. The Talon she knew had been washed of color due to the experiments making him immortal and such. But this one's skin was pure white, not a touch of pink that indicated it had once been normal colored. And their hair was pitch black, with slight blue- instead of a faded white-blue color.

And Orphan. Not much was different, but she wasn't quite as thin. Still abnormally petite, but not quite as so with long black hair curling in pigtails on her shoulders. Her skin too was pure white and eyes pools of obsidian.

Red Hood didn't have the J carved across his face nor did he have his usual angry stance, and, like the other two, had white skin and black eyes.

Bounceback and Black Tip looked generally the same, then again, no one had really ever seen Bounceback. But Black Tip just didn't seem... as angry, hurt, or scarred.

Suddenly, Orphan was flying at her. She quickly countered, sending the girl into a perfect crouch. Lunging forward, Orphan hooked her hand around Talia's wrist, flying over her assailant's head and pulling Talia down by the hand. Talia was to surprised to counter.

That was... a _bat_ move.

She held perfectly still on her back before slowly getting up. "Who are you?"

Orphan didn't answer. But Red Hood did.

"TALIA?!" he screamed. She twisted her head to him. He looked dumbfounded. "HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

Spiderman, which was who Talia was guessing he was, got in a defensive stance in front of Talon. "Jason, is this lady... safe?"

"Well, she's Talia. You never know. Sometimes she kidnaps us to scold us about bad test scores and other times she kidnaps us and tortures to get to Dad. AND SOMETIMES she kidnaps us and takes us camel riding."

Talia was confused. She'd never done that. "What?"

"And why're you wearing that?" Red Hood pointed at her uniform.

"I am The Bat's wife."

"WHOA!" Red Hood's eyes widened. "No you aren't! Not yet!"

What was he talking about? "Whatever do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , Dad really likes you but I haven't seen a ring laying anywhere around the manor!"

Talia was getting _really_ confused now as SHIELD agents streamed onto the beach and surrounded the group. "Who are you?" she snapped.

"Uh..." Red Hood's eyes widened. "We're Bat's kids? You're like our honorary mom...? I'm Squire, she's Black Bat, and Dicky's... he's Robin." Red Hood looked worriedly at Talon.

Suprisingly, Talon's- or whoever he was- eyes shot open. Red eyes swirling with black, two voices spoke at once as he stood. He radiated an aura of power, black wisps of black smoke-like substance bounced around him as the sand unsettled everywhere his feet touched. " _STAND BACK. YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING, TALIA WAYNE."_

Talia was taken aback as Talon continued to advance. What oh what had she gotten into?

 ** _Unknown_**

 ** _Unknown_**

 ** _Dick Grayson/Talon (Talon and Owlman)_**

"Ooooooh... SIXTY-FIVE BATARANGS ON THE WALL, NINETY NINE BATARANGS! TAKE ONE DOWN, STICK IT THROUGH SOMETHING'S SKUUULL... SIXTY-FOUR BATARANGS ON THE WALL!" Wonder Boy sang, floating around and dancing.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Dick/Talon growled. He was not enjoying this. Owlman would not be happy.

"Ok," Stray yelled. "FINE! We'll play your little get-to-know-you game!"

"Yay!" Wonder Boy stopped, hovering upside down, a glowing white lasso in his hands. "Ok ok! Me first! Question one: who's your parents!"

Everyone was silent. Then, unison everyone growled: "You don't need to know. They're _dead._ " Everyone then glared at each other.

Dick sighed. "Ok. I need to get out of here. My mentor's going to kill me if I don't hurry."

There were mutterings of agreement.

"Just to clear it up, let's all say our mentors. Just so we can... y'know!" Wonder Boy tried.

It appeared Stray decided to humour him. "Catwoman."

"Deathstroke." Renegade offered up warily.

"Owlman."

The boy who was tied tightly against the wall just glared.

"C-Cheshire." Everyone stared at the one named Winter Harper.

"Like the cat villain?" the one with way to much spike to his hair growled.

"Y-yes. And Roy. Red Arrow."

"Like... Speedy?"

Winter just stared, looking tiny. "And... Slade. He used t-to mentor me."

Renegade choked. " _WHAT?!"_

"Slade?"

"BUT- no! Slade's _my_ mentor!" Ren continued.

"I had a brief run-in with Slade." Robin, the one with spiky hair, seemed abnormally dark. "I'm very sorry." he said softly to the little boy, who nodded self-consciously, raising his mask a bit. Under were two bright eyes, one with an S branded over it.

Robin growled. "I'm so... sorry." he thought a moment before punching the wall. "GAH! It's my fault!"

"N-no, really." Winter licked his chapped lips nervously.

"Regardless!" Dick called, gathering attention. "We need to get out of here!"

"I think that is the _one_ thing we all agree on." everyone said in unison- again. Ok, seriously, this was just getting too weird.

 **OK! There we go!**

 **Whew! That was fun! I tried to put something to make it less confusing, the sort-of POV and location. Hope it helped! Well, don't have a lot to say today, but yeah, happy Easter! Soooo long ago Jesus' rose from the dead! It's so beautiful to know! Wowsa! Kay kay, thank you for reviewing and please continue! And please check out my poll! Byes!**

 ** _~Universe_**

 **RESPONSES:**

 **I'z Nightwing:** Unfortunately, no, I am not! DX Oh well! Sorry for confusing ya!

 **grayson4life:** Sorry!

 **MusicLyric:** Sorry!

 **Doorkeeper:** Thank you so much! It gets me back to then to... *happy sigh* love the comics and stuff... Well, glad you're not confused (or too much)! :D

 **Weird Inhuman:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND NNNNNEEEEEVVVVEEER! Seriously, I have at least eight Dick Graysons planned, probably 9 at least... I love Dick- he's so amaaazing...

 **Guestz:** Ok! I'm DEFINITELY including TT (thus the spiky haired Robin XD) and don't worry! I won't use too many! That would be way to much work for me... heh... I'll try to make a list! I think I can make one real quick... :D

 **Rocker on:** I want to tell you something very important. Annoyingness is a great gift *wipes away tears* I have it. I'm AMAZING at it. Just ask... anybody. My wonderful brother (the one on a mission) trained me so well. We both share hot-dog obsessions, annoyingness, and even ridiculous height (we're ridiculously tall, seriously, like I like making grown men feel self-conscious about their height). We're a lot alike. Yeah... XD

I made this really unclear, like, no one noticed it unclear, but Dick knew Julia's name because in their link it was two-way, so yeah. Just like she figured him out he figured her out.

And yeah. Depression's no fun. I feel ya. When I was little it never occured to me that I could cut myself (or I might have... erg) but I seriously considered starving myself. Even began once or twice. No one really noticed, though. And I didn't want them to. But being a little kid when I had my worst depression ever, nobody really noticed. Also because I'm one of those people who go along with this saying perfectly: "The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're ok." I'm like the tough one. One time I told my sister how self-conscious I am, and how bad I think I am and she just stared at me a minute and she's like: "But you're so confidant! You're not scared of anything or anyone and you know everything!" And she knows me the best out of everyone. So yeah, and I get it. I'm so upset how I hurt people. It's just... hard. You know that, though.

And it's really hard to explain the whole different kingdoms. See, as LDS, we believe... it's hard to explain. Basically, we don't believe that whatever crap we do in life will just be forgiven because He loves us. It's like, people who don't know will have the chance to be taught. But our Father gave us something so valuable and beautiful: Agency. The ability to choose. He gave it to us. So we _choose_ whether to follow him or not. It's a CHOICE. And if we didn't have a chance in this life, we will get one in the next, to repent and move forward. But it is a choice. And we have to try our best. That's all He asks. That we try our very best. But we really do have to try. We can't say: "Oh, well, I'm gonna sin and since He loves me I'll just ask forgiveness later." It doesn't work that way. We have to try our best. But then there are certain things, covenants needed to be made to make it to the Celestial Kingdom (the highest glory). We will all have the chance to make it there. But in the end, it's OUR choice. How we choose to live our lives defines where we will end up. Just as our Father didn't want to cast out Lucifer, he doesn't want any of us to not reach the Celestial kingdom. But just the same, Lucifer made his choice and thus God had to act accordingly.

And yes! I like Ben 10 but I'm not well-verses in his Fandom so I'll try my best! Happy Easter!


	20. Chapter 20

**ION**

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans Univers**_

 _ **Titan's Tower 6:43 pm**_

 _ **Starfire**_

As soon as Robin disappeared, Star had gotten anxious. And then Red X was taken before their eyes during a battle.

Cyborg did some analysis, and it was clear. Whoever, or _what_ ever had taken Red X was also the culprit of Robin's disappearance. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Friend Cyborg, I... I am worried for the well-being of friend Robin." Star approached the teenager sadly.

"I know, Star, but I'm doing all I can! There's no trace, no clues, no nothing!" Cyborg stressed.

"Well," a deep voice reverberated through the room, "You are no Detective."

The two spun, finding themselves face-to-face with the legend. The true and living legend.

Batman.

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans Universe**_

 _ **Titan's Tower 6:44 pm**_

 _ **Batman/Bruce Wayne**_

Bruce didn't know what Dick had been reduced to until he watched the team his kid had grown.

Admittedly, his ex-ward had done an astonishingly well-done job, but that didn't change the fact the boy was working with pizza-loving teenagers.

Usually, Bruce remained distant from Dick. He knew that his ward wanted space and most likely would hate him for all eternity, or something like that. But when both of his boys went missing in Jump around the same time, the Detective knew there was no way some rookie teenage wannabes would or could save them. He didn't really _want_ them to save them, either.

Red X and Robin were _his_ kids and _his_ responsibility and _his_ light and _his_ problems.

Plus... Tim was missing to.

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

 ** _Dicks_**

 ** _Renegade_**

Renegade was a bit selfish, he got that, but seriously? Slade?! No! Slade wouldn't have another kid and not tell him! That would be... immoral. And definitely a Slade thing to do. He growled, deciding to hate the kid and quite possibly kill him first chance he got. Then again, Slade might get mad if he killed him. Ugh. He hated the kid.

"WAIT A MINUTE." Everyone turned to stare at Wonder Boy. Ren hated Wonder Boy. He was so... happy.

"What?" Stray, once again, was the one to humor the chipper brat.

"This is really messed up!" Wonder Boy pointed out the obvious before continuing. "Ok, I think I MIGHT know something! My name is Aristarchos or Richard Wayne, how about you guys?"

Most of them just stared at him dully. Renegade was not giving away his secret identity, no wa-

"Richard Grayson." Spikey-haired Robin whispered. Renegade stiffened.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne." Talon gave in.

"Richard Kyle."

Renegade hesitated. "I-I'm Renegade now."

"I dun't knuw who I was." Winter whispered.

The weird animal-kid in the corner said nothing, but he seemed slightly disturbed.

"So, we're like, the same person or something?" Talon demanded.

"I... think so." Stray's eyes slowly widened. "We must be from different universes or something!"

"Not something, Stray. You have it right. Gee, why do _I_ always have to save the Dicks?"

* * *

 ** _Marvelverse_**

 ** _Caribbean_** ** _Beach 2:36 pm_**

 ** _Dick/Julia_**

Julia and Dick.

It was no longer Julia.

It was no longer Dick.

It was Julia and Dick.

Both of them together. Not one being, but together.

It was an interesting feeling, being two people at once. Dick could see through both Julia's eyes and his own. He felt both sensations of where her body was and where his was. It was... disconcerting.

"Well," he told himself, "get concerted!"

He saw the world differently to. The person in front of him, he could... _feel_ her thoughts, raising out of her mind. He couldn't really see _her_. Just, like, an aura. It taught him so much about her. He could see almost a movie of her life.

Seeing this, he smiled gently. " _NEEDN'T BE AFRAID. I HAVE NO INTENT TO HURT YOU. IN FACT, I HAVE ALL INTENTS ON AIDING YOU IN BOTH YOUR QUEST FOR THE MISSING ONES AND YOUR SON."_

The aura flickered with doubt. It was upset. Dick and Julia watched its thinking process, calculating how to effectively calm her.

 _"TALIA WAYNE. YOU TAKE MUCH CONVINCING. BE CALM WITH YOURSELF. WE WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR SON, AND THEN YOU WILL TAKE THE TOKEN OF OUR CONFIDENCE."_

Talia considered for a long moment. "Fine." she growled.

 _Sooo... is it always going to feel this way?_ Dick asked through his thoughts.

Julia answered. _Yes. Sort of...?_

 _It's weird... are you sure?_

 _It's... permanent. I'm sorry..._

 _Don't be. We both agreed to it._

Julia felt sad. _Thank you._

 _But, uh, can we_ see _? Normally?_

Dick's vision cleared. He still saw the aura, but also the person it belonged to. "Whoa! Talia!" he yelled, really seeing the same person he knew for the first time.

In his head, Julia chuckled. _You really are adorable._

 _We need to find Damian. Her son. We promised._

 _Ok, we could do a mental scan?_

 _Sounds good._

His vision turned to auras again, the whole world pounding, millions of thoughts that weren't theirs rushing through their head.

 _"I can't believe he broke up with me!"_

" _Mm, I think I want a number one, but number two with a side of fries sounds good..."_

 _"I want her doll! It's cuter! I know it's her birthday but I wanted that one!"_

" _Ugh, getting married... so much work and yet she wants to change the colors?! Spending ten grand on a dress isn't enough?!"_

" _Where'd he go?!"_

 _"Aw, cookies. Lilly is so thoughtful..."_

" _I think her cooking is awful, I really don't want to eat it, but her feelings..."_

 _"Ow, that hurt."_

" _Gotham's always dark."_

 _"He is so confused..."_

" _I know he does not want to do this, and he believes I am confused. But Mother's going to be proud. I am going to prove her wrong."_

There. Dick's eyes burst open. _"I HAVE FOUND HIM."_

* * *

 ** _Marvelverse_**

 ** _Caribbean Beach 2:38 pm_**

 ** _Spiderman/Peter Parker_**

Ok.

Spiderman wasn't sure what happened to McKay, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing. The poor kid was... creepy. He looked possessed. Surely a good telepath wouldn't have done this to him... right?

"Let the kid go!" he yelled.

" _WHAT?_ " the entity looked confused.

"Leave the kid, please!" he plead. After all, this was just a little eight year old! Who knew if his body could even handle the stress of being possessed or whatever it was?!

" _NO. THIS IS PERMANANT."_

Spidey felt like he was being torn apart. "NO!" he screamed.

Mckay's siblings were frozen in terror. The red-head "Kents" following suit.

"Let him go!" Jason cried.

" _JASON. THIS IS ME. IT'S OK! I MET SOMEONE NICE AND NOW WE'RE LINKED, KIND OF LIKE MARtian Manhunter. S_ ee? My voice is normal again!"

"That means nothing!" Oliver (Roy) yelled.

The wisps died down, the black smoke staining the golden sand beneath Mckay's feet. He blinked a few times and the opacity of the black and red dimmed, revealing blue eyes despite there still being a sheen over them.

The spiderweb remained stained across half of his face as his skin's saturation warmed to a natural color. Mckay smiled.

"I just made a friend!" two voices spoke at once, his and what sounded to be a young woman's.

And, just like you, Spiderman was very confused.

Very.

* * *

 **Well looky here! I think you're all going to be confused again... if it helps at all, basically all those random thoughts were just... well, random thoughts they heard while looking for Damian's. And now Dick and Julia are linked! Yaya! I'm going to make you care about Julia. I swear. SO YEAH... this is my story and in my story I'm giving Julia whatever powers I want. But that's fine, I won't go crazy! OH WAIT- I ALREADY _AM_ CRAZY! XD  
**

 **SO yeah... if you're confused go ahead and ask and I'll answer. :D**

 **Please review! Thank you guys and welcome to all you new people! :D**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **grayson4life:** yes! Thank you so much! :D

 **meme92802:** Thank you so much, and you've got it! That's right!

 **Rocker on:** Well, they just came up with it! And needn't worry, contingency plans are on their way! And yes, annoying is a gift. Ok, thinking about makes my family really weird (well, that's no surprise) because the other day my sister was trying to get me to call her annoying. I wouldn't give hr the pleasure. It was a challenge. She was very _irritating_ the rest the day. My brother was downright annoying. A wonderful compliment. And yes! We are TALL! Up and over six foot for sure! And yeah, skinny as a twig! Nothing fits me because of it! And if no milk and excess amounts of hot dogs account for nutrition, then yes! And I don't think I can do Phineas and Ferb, again, I can't do TV. Too much hyperactive energy. UNLESS IT'S BATMAN. I CAN DO ANYTHING FOR BATMAN.

And spiritual comment for the day: Well, what we do in our life effects where we go greatly. But people don't often look past the straight cut. What about those people in Africa, or wherever, who've never even heard of Him? Are they lost? No! That would be downright cruel!

One time someone told me: I believe LGBTQ is good because why would God make them that way and expect them to be different?" Now, I'm not getting into that, the point is God wouldn't just create children who had no chance of returning. We believe many sins are upon the father. Not the Father, but basically: an evil, let's say... gang-dude, raised his kid on the streets and taught him to kill and take drugs. That kid does it and eventually dies. Will he go to hell? Well, surely, what he'd done was horrible, but he never knew anything different! And with the glories of heaven, we understand that due to what we call Modern Revelation. Basically, the Lord only tells us what we can understand. As time goes by and people begin to except and act upon what He has given us, he tells us more. So yes, during bible times the Lord Father only told them what they could understand and except. But as time continues, we begin to except more, and so he gives it back to us. I mean seriously, after Jesus died for us all the apostles were killed, effectively wiping out priesthood power, do you think that the world that was currently going on was ready for anything more than bad = hell and good = heaven? AND THIS HAS BEEN SPIRITUAL TIME WITH UNIVERSE. OVER TO ROCKER FOR MORE CHRISTIAN ENCOURAGEMENT. XD

 **I'z Nightwing:** I'll consider looking into them, I just don't watch a lot of TV and can't sit still or focus on TV! My family gets so annoyed because I'm always doing like five things at once and they think I'm not paying attention! XD Thank you! I'm glad the fog cleared up... although I may have brought it back...

 **Weird Inhuman:** Lol! I know, I love all the Dick Graysons... it kills me... ugh, I love him! XD

 **Doorkeeper:** Yeah! Me neither! And I can totally see that... why do comic companies make things so complicated? XD

 **MusicLyric:** I'm glad! Hope I didn't ruin it!

 **SunSunTheRebirth:** No problem! Yaaay! Can't wait for our new story... :D

 **Guestz:** It was wonderful, thank you! Pranking is fun! It makes me remember what I call the Orange Cabin... a prank my brother pulled... XD And I'll definitely look into making it!

 **Imagination Live:** Nah, it's fine if you don't recognize them! And sorry for confusing you! Again, ask any questions you have! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**ION**

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

 _ **Dicks**_

 _ **Wonder Boy**_

"Follow me, boyz."

All the Dicks looked at eachother. Wonder Boy was shocked as he stared at the girl in the doorway... entryway... something like that...

"BABS?" He called in disbelief.

"Hey there, Dickie-Bird! Now chop chop! We need to get you guys out of here." She pulled something out of her pocket, hit a button, and all the doors burst open. "Now everyone _stay in your cell_."

"Heck no." Renegade jumped out, and Wonder Boy couldn't help but feel a prick of fear upon seeing the assassins movements. They were fluid and graceful, a deadly spring to his step that meant he was just _waiting_ for a chance to pounce.

"RENEGADE! Your mentor is waiting for you! Now! _Back in your cell!_ " Barbara yelled, pointing back at the small room. Renegade froze.

"My... mentor?"

"Yes! Slade Wilson, Deathstroke, whatever! He... he's helping us. To get you." Bab's voice grew cold. Wonder Boy was fairly certain she was... not _his_ Barbara.

This one's red hair was short, pixie-cut. Her brown eyes had steel to them. And her outfit... it was quite different. Black base with brown armor complete with a henna tattoo up her arm. At least he _hoped_ it was henna.

Renegade slowly went back, his guard obviously up.

Barbara sighed, running her hand through her short hair. "OK. I'm going to come to each of you. I am then going to put something on you called a Harmonizer. It will identify what your natural frequency is and fuzz you to the world to were you belong, to dumb it down. You will be met by the UTP and your mentors. Listen to them carefully. Understood?"

"Who's the UTP?" Stray questioned.

"UTP: Universe and Time Police. Ok. Ready?" She answered quickly, brushing him off.

"Babs! Wait!" Wonder Boy needed to ask her something.

"Yeah?"

"Are... you aren't _my_ Babs, are you?"

There was fast attention on the young woman as she answered slowly. "No, not really. I belong originally to... well, Earth 0. I am a UTP myself."

"Whoa." Wonder Boy couldn't believe that his best friend was a... well, he just couldn't believe! That was awesome!

"But we need to hurry, so hold still!" She came to Wonder Boy first, having him spread his arms straight out and fitting him with little circles. She stood back with a smile. "Well, bya."

Wonder Boy nodded with a smile as the world started fuzzing and buzzing. As it cleared again, his heart skipped about three beats as he saw his Mom and Dad.

"Mo- Wonder Woman! Batman!"

 ** _Earth-0 (Previously Unknown)_**

 ** _Amulon's Ship_**

 ** _Barbara_**

Barbara ran her hands down Talon's legs, as he was the last to be fitted, carefully placing the Tabs (or as most people thought of them- little circles) on him. She straightened, smiling at him and ready to wave the teen off.

He was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I... I... I just, on my world... Barbara Gordon is... gone." He looked down.

Barbara sighed. "Look, Dick, I know... that it's... it's hard to explain. With lots of mashing universes things get complicated, and confusing. But, y'see, no one's ever really dead. On Earth 0, everyone is special. Really. You wouldn't think it, but it's true. Earth 0 is... well, the original source. If I die, for example, every Barbara in every universe will die to. But as long as I'm alive, no Barbara Gordon is ever really dead." she shrugged.

Talon warily met her eyes, nodding slowly. "B-but... will I ever... ever see her again?"

"Someday, buddy. Someday."

"Wait a minute- if _you_ exist on Earth 0, does that mean so do I?"

Barbara grinned. "Ever heard of soulmates?"

"Yes..."

"Well, one someone meets their soulmate... well, let's just say, Dick.0 is really important to me. And, as such, I need to go save him."

"He's in trouble?"

"He's the one that got all of _you_ guys in trouble!"

"By, Ba-"

Barbara smiled softly as he fuzzed out of existence, growling as she turned to face the man waiting down the hall.

"Well," came his voice, raspy and snake-like. "As you've done so well undoing my hard work, I'll enjoy undoing _you_."

"Not a chance, Amulon." she answered, preparing to fight.

"Well, it would be one thing to kill you, _Baliana*_ , but another to make you _hurt."_

"Hah!" Barbara scoffed. "You've said that before! No matter how much you hurt me, it will never really _hurt_."

"That's the thing, I don't plan on hurting you. I plan on hurting _isolia*._ "

Barbara's eyes widened. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Amulon just _laughed_.

* * *

*Baliana = Barbara in Earth 0's Language

* Isolia = Soulmate in Earth 0's Language

 **Sorry it took me so long! I moved and... and... well, I've just been real busy lately! Super sorry! And I can't really spend a lot of time answering reviews this time!**

 **A few notes:**

 **-** Amulon: yaaaay! Our big bad-guy is finally introduced! (He's also Earth 0 Barbara's Nemesis)

\- All the Dick's went home and we probably won't be hearing from them any time soon... sorry...

\- I think, for the sake of wrapping this story up, I won't be able to include any other universes... so so sorry...

\- The Talon mentioned is the Owlman and Talon Talon, and Barbara's dead there...

\- I KNOW! The writing's crappy but I am NOT feeling well at all... like I feel REALLY sick... I can barely focus but I made this for YOOOOOOOUUU!

\- I be sorry it's confusing. I'm confused by everything right now cause I don't feel good, as I said above: ^

\- And as I said... Amulon is the big bad guy and he is Barbara's nemesis... maybe one day I'll write an Earth 0 AU... probably not... we'll see...

\- PLEASE review? Thanks to all who have! :D

\- Sorry I can't respond to reviews... I feel VERY sick... Should be better soon though...


	22. Chapter 22

**ION**

* * *

 _ **Marvelverse**_

 ** _Caribbean_** _ **Beach 2:45 Pm**_

 _ **Roy**_

"Dicky!" Roy yelled, hesitantly running up to the boy he saw as a little brother, falling to his knees and grabbing the Dick's arms. "What- What's _wrong_ with you?" he whispered, looking into the black and red glazed eyes.

"Nothing." Both voices spoke again. "Roy-Boy, what happened is I met someone. She made a mind-pocket-thing. And we got to know each other. And now we have a mental link! She gave me superpowers! I mean, they're really hers, but since they're mental, now I have them to!" he nodded enthusiastically.

Roy tried to process what was going on, slowly shaking his head. "Dick, Dick, look at me."

The little boy cocked his head, a soft smile on his face. "No, Roy, it's permanent. But I'm still _me_. I just have Julia with me now."

Ok. Dick just read his mind. That was... that was... Roy didn't have time to freak out, as the little boy in front of him reached out, planting his hands on either side of the his face, the opacity of the glaze in his eyes thickening as Roy's world blotted out.

And then there were... memories. Millions of them racing and flying through Roy's head.

" _Dick! Come here, you little troll! I swear if you-"_

 _"Na na na na! Come on, Jules, you know I've got you wrapped around my pinkie finger!"_

" _Oh you little... well, I guess you're right..."_

 _"Look at this! I can flyyyyyyyyyyyy!"_

" _NO YOU CAN'T YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!"_

 _"Ima kill my brain? Come on, Jules!"_

" _DON'T JUMP!"_

 _"Weeeeeeeeeeee!"_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _"I CAN FLY!"_

" _Well then you shouldn't have had the last cookie, Birdie."_

 _"They're MIND cookies..."_

" _Yes, and you ate fourteen of them."_

 _"They're MIND COOKIES WHY DO I FEEL SICK?"_

" _Because they're cookies and you ate fourteen!"_

 _"BUT THEY'RE MENTAL! I bet Alfred could better mind-cook than you."_

" _I feel the tremendous support."_

 _"Well that's not what I meant to convey."_

" _What's a bat man?"_

 _"Can't you just read my mind to find out?"_

" _We are in a mind. I can't read it if we're in it. If you knew what it was and were thinking about it then it would just- OH MY GOSH IT'S A BAT MAN!"_

 _"Man Bat, to be specific. Hey, if mind-cookies make me sick, does that mean Mind-Villains can hurt me?"_

 _"YES YES OH MY GOSH WE NEED TO LEAVE STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!"_

" _So if I think of- YES! IT'S SUPERMAN!"_

 _"Well now I think you may have just betrayed my trust."_

" _Julia, who thought of Batman?"_

 _"I DUNNO OH GOSH HE'S GONNA' FRICKIN' KILL ME!"_

A million more thoughts rushed through his head, and by the time it stopped, Roy was reeling, feeling as if he'd just lived a year in a single second. He didn't notice he'd passed out until he felt Dick shaking him.

"Whoooooa..." Roy blinked, trying to dilate his eyes.

"Well now, you know who I/Julia is?"

"Yeah... wowo..."

Dick laughed. "Come on, you have to tell _them_ , 'cause Jay thinks I'm possessed."

Roy shook his head, standing up to do so.

* * *

 ** _Marvelverse_**

 ** _Unknown Warehouse 4:50 PM_**

 ** _Terry McGinnis/Red Bat_**

Terry waited in impatience for Bird and Selina to return, his mind whizzing and spinning with unwelcome thoughts. He sighed, dragging down his face just as the door banged open.

"Oh. You're back." Universe put her legs on the ground, descending from her floating.

"You sound _so_ excited." Bird shot back.

"Ok, girlies, now that we're in this world, the question stands. _What do we do now?_ " Selina asked.

"Well," Universe smiled. "We find your missing heroes and return. Simple."

"Except not so simple!" Terry yelled. "How do we even begin to look for them?! There's a whole world out there and-"

"Calm down!" Bird snapped, jabbing one of her black-gloved fingers at him. "Listen to Universe. She's a bit sensitive."

"Sensitive." Batwoman snorted incredulously.

Bird sent her a glare as Universe shook her head. "Regardless." she said. Terry couldn't help but wonder how she was so... shiny. She looked like she was made of silver, and was so light bouncing off of her was so bright it was almost blinding. "We need to find them, and I _do_ know how."

"Oh?" Talia ordered, her usual posture conveying utmost superiority and confidence.

"Well, It's quite simple. They have a... buzz-"

"Frequency." Bird supplied.

"Exactly, that does not belong in this Universe. And since it's my job to keep order in the Universe, I can tell when something is out of place. Although, it would have been easier if we brought Dimension."

"Noooo!" Bird whined. "Dimension's all business no play!"

Ignoring her, Luke (Batwing) stepped in. "Well, that makes sense. But how are we going to reach them? I'm the only one that can fly."

"Hey! I can fly!" Bird butt in. "I'm not called Bird because I can chirp!"

"Great. So how about the rest of us?" Selina raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"They aren't far." Universe smiled. "Only a few blocks. Maybe a mile or two. I believe, as the heroes call it: Take the high-road or the roof-tops, and you'll be there!"

The heroes- and villains- exchanged looks with a shrug. "OK, then let's do this."

"Awesome! But first, we need to take a looky at some other strange signatures." Universe began to walk out the door.

"What?" Selina called after her.

"Oh, don't worry, they're even closer than your little ones."

They exchanged looks, but with only one option- to trust her- they followed, on guard and ready for anything.

* * *

 _ **Marvelverse**_

 _ **Rooftop 5:01 PM**_

 _ **Stephanie/Robin**_

This was not Stephanie's day. Or week. Or month. Or year. Or really even life.

She was just plain not a lucky person.

Her childhood had been spent being a slave to her mother and father, before she totally spoiled her father's evil plans. Her mom had been so angry with her she'd beat the life nearly out of Steph, and then, without her husband to make money, had sold her only daughter without a thought to her head.

Stephanie had been going to marry some dude, but then, to her great excitement, she figured a way she could run away at night. It was awesome, flying through the skies from building to building, with only her whit and own strength keeping her alive, relying on nothing but herself.

She began training with people at some point, doing whatever she could to improve. But then, as nearly every true slave story goes, she was caught. The man she had been sold to marry had beat her nearly to death (Again with the beating, people!) before locking her in a tower. At this point she felt rather like Rapunzel, especially because her hair had reached well past her bottom at this time.

She thought she was doooomed. But life gave her _one_ sort-of stroke of luck when a face bobbed down in front of her as she had peered out her only window. She'd screamed, stumbling back and accidentally allowing the figure in. She didn't know why an assassin would be sent after _her_ , but in her panic, didn't really question it.

The figure froze, light revealing it to be... none other than Red Robin. _The_ Red Robin. The one that worked for the Bat King.

She gaped like a fish for a moment before he knelt down. "Hello, Spoiler."

That had been her street name. She was shaking in terror, knowing the skill of the Bat's slaves and servants.

"Hush now, I have a proposal."

"W-what?"

"I will train you. In secret. Then my master will buy you."

"What?!"

"SH!" He had held a gloved finger to her lips.

Eventually she'd agreed, and then, a day before the wedding three months later, the Bat bought her. She had been a lowly assassin and such at first, but thanks to Red Robin, she had quickly escalated to the title Robin; and was now entrusted with guarding the Bat Heir, something that was way more exciting than she'd like it.

And all this led to the fact that her master had dragged her through to another dimension where she had to protect him and had no idea if they'd ever return.

"Robin!"

She looked to her Master as he called her name, nodding in acknowledgment.

"I am hungry. We must gain sustenance immediately."

"Yes, master. Would you like me to-"

"No, you are my bodyguard. Red Robin, get us food."

RR sighed. "Yes, master." and disappeared into the shadows.

Stephanie, as mentally refused to give everything up- including her name- turned to her master. "Master Bat Heir, I do believe-"

"Ch. Be quiet now. Father always tells me to carefully work over my problems-"

Bat Heir froze as he sensed something, Stephanie following suit, glancing nervously side to side. Out of seemingly nowhere leapt a little creature, looking like a wolf the way its muscles moved and it's pure grace and ferocity. But it was moving too fast to really comprehend what it actually was. It was all Stephanie could do to step in front of the knife, or claw, whatever it was, meticulously aimed for her Master's heart.

She wasn't stupid, though, the object sliding into her abdomen far from anything essential. She ignored the pain thanks to brutal conditioning, working in a flurry to take down the unknown assailant.

It stabbed and scratched, moving in a whizzing color of white and dark red. Blood marred her costume as she began to tire, allowing her thoughts to focus on protecting her master. Stephanie didn't know why she didn't just let this... _thing_ kill Bat Heir. She was literally in a different universe, she could finally be _free_.

Her one and only wish, one she was willing to both kill and die for, just at her fingers where she could grab it, yet she fought. So why did she fight for him? WHY?!

Stephanie growled, throwing another punch that hit thin air. Her nerves screamed at her in fiery agony as she pushed on, stumbling now, to protect Bat Heir.

But natural human needs took over as she crashed to the ground. Her eyes widened as the claw bit down on her, straight through her chest.

Her mind went into hyper-drive as she realized she'd just been impaled through the heart. She was... as good as dead.

At first, there was only panic. Then, there was peace.

Freedom.

* * *

 _ **Marvelverse**_

 _ **Rooftop 5:15 pm**_

Damian watched in horror as Robin died.

She choked, staring at the claw in shock, before slowly relaxing. What disturbed him further is that she died with a faint smile lining her face.

He hated to admit it, but her cared for her. She was like... a sister- a mother almost, to him. Anguish washed over him as he stared, barely bursting out of his reverie long enough to raised his arm and knock away the knife driving for him.

He stumbled back, grief and shock clouding his fighting skills. He cried out as a weight sent him down with a thud.

Damian knew he was doomed. He knew he was dead as the silver claw whizzed down...

Only to be countered.

Damian sat up quickly, seeing the figure for the first time clearly as it stood in a crouch, ready to pounce whatever had stopped it.

It was Talon.

Damian hadn't expected him to be so... _little._ The tiny creature, as he was no longer really human anymore, couldn't be more than perhaps eight. His skin was the lightest shade of peach imaginable, going so far to be called nearly white. His hair also seemed washed of color, along with his eyes. Blue veins crawled up his neck, touching his face as he glanced around.

Damian hadn't ever imagined such a small, innocent-looking little creature could ever be so... ruthless. Deadly. Merciless.

Seeing no one, the boy jumped back at Damian, but this time Damian was ready, countering the the strike only have his legs be knocked out from under him.

"Dang! You _fast_!" A voice laughed as it threw Talon off of him. Damian looked around for the owner, finding a red head a little younger than he standing with a grin.

"Who art thou?!" Damian demanded, jumping to his feet. Poor Talon just looked plain lost.

"'Who art thou'? Who _says_ that?" the red head snorted. "I'm Kid Flash! Now tremble beneath my might!'

"Never!" Damian launched forward, all intents on nearly killing him. He'd never killed yet, and he could not wait to do so. But he wanted his first kill to be something more noteworthy than an annoying little boy.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash jumped out of the way. "Careful! You'll hurt me!"

"That is my intent!"

"Damian! Stop!"

He froze, spinning to the source of the voice. "M-Mother?"

* * *

 **And there we go! I'm feeling much better now, although headaches still plague me! Thank you guys so much! As you can see, I'm finally beginning to wrap this up! I don't really know how it changed so much... I think it's because this story was honestly only ever a drabble. I didn't expect people to get so excited about it! I'm glad you did! I think perhaps two more chapters and I'll get this done.**

 **Ok, guys. I need you to answer me here. Please do it in a PM or a review, and I might put on my poll, but either choice A or B:**

 **A) after this story, I could go back and do an alternate ending to it from the point it started to branch away from marvel**

 **or B) I could write my other Marvel Story**

 **or better yet C) (OOOH! LOOK! I HAVE _3_ OPTIONS!) ****I could do something else entirely.**

 **Or wait! Or wait! Another one! D) I could do an Earth 0 Au! Yaaaaay! XD**

 **In the meantime, if you guys have any questions, please ask. Please review, and one more question:**

 **-I've been meaning to make a cover for this, any suggestions on how it might look? If anyone wants to make it for me, I'd forever be grateful, but since I don't think anyone willll... I'll just do it myself. But I suck at cover designs, so help me please. :D**

 **Thank you guys so much! Please review if you can! Thank you those that did!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **Weird Inhuman:** GO BABS! YaY! Thank you so much! :D

 **Rocker on:** XD Yes, Winter's universe is AWESOME! I'm working on writing it, and it may probably be the next story I do. It's got the most votes on my poll ;D

And yeah, I'm really excited for Earth 0. I will probably eventually write a story on it. It's pretty cool, in my opinion! And thank you so very much! I had an awesome time talking to my brother! I can't wait till Christmas when he gets to talk to us again! Yaaaay! You've been an awesome reviewer, just saing, it's so great to know that you'll always review nice long ones I get to read! Thank you!

 **Guest:** I did! Thanks for reviewing! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**ION**

Barbara glared at Amulon with all the anger she could possibly hold.

"Don't you dare." she growled.

Amulon sneered. "You can't stop me, _Baliana._ You tore my life down. Took apart piece by piece, person by person. Now I'm going to do the same to you."

Barbara took a step forward. "I will stop you, like I've done _every._ _Single. Time_."

Amulon laughed, his hood waving around his head. "In your dreams, little girl." the wind picked up speed as Barbara realized what was happening. She screamed just as a glowing silhouette she knew like the back of her hand appeared, before collapsing out of existence along with Amulon.

Babs fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands as tears ran. " _Raicad..."_ she whispered.

 _"Detective Gordon, you are needed in Marvelverse Earth 14. Please report. Code 184."_

Dragging herself to her feet, Barbara felt a cold steel settle over her. "Amulon, when I find you- and I _will_ find you- I will _kill_ you. No badge or honer will protect you."

* * *

Talia Wayne rushed forward, stomping her foot down on Talon as she went. He fell to the ground, where she immediately applied pressure with her boot to his throat.

She felt a strange sense of... pain as she looked down at him. He was on his back like a puppy, but he wasn't squirming. He simply stared up at her with huge blue eyes. As if... as if he were _pleading_ her to finish the job.

Talia hesitated. But not too long. Closing her eyes against the tears that suddenly clawed all over her, she pressed down with a soft _thu-crack_.

Screams filled her ears as she opened her eyes once again, bending down to the little boy curled on the rooftop, blood now puddling around his tiny frame. He was still breathing slightly, but she could tell the breaths were almost gone. His eyes flickered to her, animalistic and in pain, but so... so happy.

His hand twitched, and she found it gently resting over hers. " _Th... th... an' y..."_ his voice was so soft yet so weathered and unused.

Talia was a woman who prided herself in being strong and feeling nothing like she was feeling now, but instead of pushing it back like she always did. Talia decided to give Talon one more gift before he left this world. Only now did she realize that he wasn't just a killer. He wasn't just a low-life assassin or maniac. He was a _little boy_. He was a beautiful little boy who hadn't taken anything. Everything had been taken from _him._

She bent down,brushing a piece of hair behind his ear and looking him in his dilated and unfocused eyes. "It's alright, little warrior. You'll be fine. I will avenge you."

His eyes lit with one final breath of intelligence, before slowly going to dim as his body relaxed. Talia tool a shaky breath, wiping her eyes as she stood.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?! WE DON'T _KILL_ PEOPLE!" she believed it was the one named Spiderman who screamed.

Turning to him slowly with fiery fury and vengeance dancing in her eyes, she simply said: "We don't let them suffer forever, either."

* * *

 **Super short and filled with feels, in my opinion. And no! I am not killing people left and right! Maybe? Possibly? Well, I feel like I've ruined this story. No one likes it anymore. Meh. It's almost done, anyway. Weeeeeells... um um um um... nothing more to say, so... bye!**

~ _ **Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **Weird Inhuman:** I think you're right, I will probably do an Earth 0 AU. Sounds fun, explain why Amulon and Babs hate each other so much, huh? XD I'm so glad you like it!

 **Rocker on:** I think the better question is, would you like me to reply? :D

I'll definitely take your vote into consideration! I've been planning a Wonder Boy au for a while, I think I might do it as a sort-of sequel to Batman's Baby Birds, along with a crossover with Percy Jackson. I mean, Greek Mythology and Greek Mythology, right? And perhaps I'll make that cover! It sounds awesome, but the thought totally slipped my mind the past week! And you are totally a great reviewer! I may need to check out that forum...

And which super power? Easy! Batness! The lack of superpower and the presence of pure AWESOMENESS! Ok, but my second choice would be intangibility. Like they couldn't touch me, but I could touch them, walk through walls... alll that! :D

 **Guestz:** Thanks so much for letting me know! Have a good day as well!


	24. Chapter 24

**ION**

Peter was shocked into silence. He didn't really have any idea what was going on. She just killed a kid. Yes, that kid may have been trying to kill her kid, but that does not mean she had to kill _him_.

His sense of confusion only intensified when suddenly McKay (Dick) screamed. Spidey turned, ready to fight, but the scream seemed laced with laughter as the boy pushed past everyone.

"Selina! Selina! Talia! Terry!" out of the shadows emerged several people, including one that looked like he had a Bat-version of an Iron Man suit, a woman in a black leather cat costume, a silver girl with glowing blue hair, another girl with a bird mask, a woman in a red and black bat suit, a man in a red and black bat suit, and another Talia.

Wait- another Talia?!

"Dicky doll!" The one in the cat costume yelled, sweeping the boy into a hug and kissing his neck. "Where have you been? What happened?! Don't do that again! We were so worried, kitten!"

"Selina!" the child laughed, pushing the gushing woman back. "We're _fine_. The Avengers and Spiderman helped us! But not SHIELD- SHIELD was mean and shot me."

"WHAT?! And who helped you? And WHAT?" the man in the black and red bat costume asked. Peter had to admire some of the threads. Very classy.

"Spiderman! There are heroes here to, Ter!"

"Oh." "Ter" looked around, his gaze landing on Spiderman. "And I suppose that's him."

"Yeah." Peter called, walking over to shake hands. "Spiderman Spiderman. Identity's secret."

"I see. Red Bat. And if you're doing weird superhero last names, Batson would work. Identity Classified."

"Ooooh. So you get a pretty folder with a 'Classified' stamp on it?" That totally wasn't fair. Spiderman just got a four digit code to a file.

"No. My file is on a secret computer in a fortress no one has been able to break into to date, with top-security. My name is only listed ever _once_ , and you have to have four different codes, a fingerprint and retinal scan, as well as a one-time code that if you get wrong the file will delete, destroying the whole computer to access it. Only the Bat Family Elite knows my name."

Ok. Fairness level wasn't even funny now.

"And that's nothing compared to the security of their Ids." he pointed to Mckay, Jason, and Savannah.

Spiderman took a deep breath. "Cool. I get a four digit code. But it's on the _Helecarrier_."

"Mine's in the Bat Cave. A secret base only a select few know where is. Probably less people than know my name. And even less can enter. It's a secret network of tunnels and a huge cavern with a museum, several gyms, a small containment center just in case, an elite med bay, top notch tech updating daily not to mention classified areas even I haven't entered."

"Uuuuuh... the Helecarrier floats in the sky?"

"We also have the Watchtower. It's a satellite base."

"Guys! Stop competing! Geez!" Mckay yelled.

Spidey looked at Red Bat for a long moment.

"Well, I have the best little siblings in any dimension, so ha. There. I win." Red Bat turned on his heel.

"Who?" Spiderman was confused. What did siblings have anything to do with... oh. His train of thought froze as Red Bat picked Savannah up and surveyed her closely while hugging Jason to his side.

"Soooooooooooo not fair." He groaned.

Mckay popped up next to him. "It's ok, Spidey! We still love you! But Red's our brother!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone froze.

"What is that?" it was 'Selina' who pointed it out.

A shimmering gold figure slowly solidifying.

 _ **lalala I hate this stooory... it suck so baaaad... (singing it)**_

When Babs finished the transportation, she was very surprised to find everyone aiming to fight her. She held her hands up in peace.

"Whoa! Ok, guys. My name is Detective Gordon from Earth 0. I'ma here to take you home."

There was silence a minute before the one in a red and black bat costume, Red Bat, spoke out. "Gordon? Like police Commissioner Gordon?"

Barbara smiled at him. "Yeah. My dad. I'm just a Detective."

"So, uh, you can take us home?" Roy said. She almost laughed at the look on his face, remembering that on her earth Roy was a hot-headed FBI agent.

"Yes, real easy. I just put these tabs on you and ta-da! You're home!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" She followed the little voice to Dick. Her Dick. Just mini. She tried not to melt at her _isolia_ 's cuteness. Plus, this one was one of her many doppelganger's soulmate. Not hers. She sighed. She'd get _hers_ back. She would.

"Uhhhh..."

Dick spoke again, but it wasn't his voice. "Oh! She can be trusted!"

Well, that was creepy.

Dick blinked, and this time when he spoke, his voice was his. "It's ok, guys! Julia read her mind! Says she's part of some interdimensional police-thingy."

Well, creepy but helpful.

Barbara nodded. "Yes, some of our officers are gonna be here soon. We need to fix all the damage that happened. In the meantime, you guys do whatever you need to do. Oh, and please don't hurt me."

Everyone finally released their fighting stances, glaring at her but nodding, preparing to say goodbye.

* * *

 **Ok. Yeah. This story has like one chapter left. But people, sorry. I feel like I ruined it a LOOOONG time ago. I cannot thank you guys enough for the support you've given me. Please, please review. Can we see if we can? Thank you guys so much, and 180th reviewer gets a special surprise. 190th gets UBER special surprise. If I get to 200, everyone who reviews on that chapter gets a surprise, and 200th gets an AMAZING surprise. Thanks, guys! You are awesome!**

 _ **~Universe**_

 **RESPONSES:**

 **I'z Nightwing:** XD I'm glad you felt it! Thanks so much for the review and good luck on that essay! (I'm a weirdo, I love essays)

 **Rocker on:** I get it, I'm not a feeler most the time. But on a few, special occasions... well, yeah. I get it! XD And yeah, that was our Echo from Earth 16, I only used alternate Dicks and one Babs.

And story ideas story ideas... well, I haven't a clue as to what I'm going to write next. I'm really working hard on some Original fiction right now, so I'm not sure what story I want to do but I don't want it to be one of my more serious ideas. Maybe a Wonder Boy one will be great. Both your story ideas you gave me are now in my consideration box, so we'll just have to wait and see! Keep reviewing, and who knows? You might win one of my surprises...

 **Weird Inhuman:** Thanks, that means a lot to me. I still don't like it, but I'm glad you do. And I WILL finish it. Even if it's just for you and Rocker on down there. Thanks so, so much.

 **grayson4life:** you're so gonna hate me when I finish this story...

 **MusicLyric:** BATNESS! And yeah, Talon is another Dick. And I will. I'll finish it.


	25. Chapter 25

**ION**

About a half hour later, the rooftop had become a scene of police tape, chaotic order, UTPD, paramedics, CSI, FBI (as we would call them, on Earth 0 they're generally called DBI, Dimensional Bureau of Investigation), and Unipol (on most earths, generally known as Interpol).

This had been a big case.

Well, it hadn't been a case for a while.

When Dick had gone missing, Earth 0 had been thrown into chaos of freaking out and panic. Barbara had spent hours fighting to take the case, but ultimately, the council had decided it was too... _personal_ for her to be working on. Screw that, she'd told herself. Dick gone missing was personal to everyone.

She wasn't going to just sit back, though. So without warrant and in secret, she'd pursued the case. Of course, one thing led to another and she'd found her _isolia_ wasn't the only one missing. So was Wally, as well as Jason, Dick's _breive*1._ Others had gone missing as well, so Barbara had decided to let some of the old gang in on her secret*2.

As usual, Roy had been amazing in keeping it quiet and covering for her. The DBI agent was here now, raising his eyebrow at his younger self, who was staring at him in confusion.

"Who're you?" Roy from Earth 16.1 asked.

"Your evil twin. Now, I'm going to need to ask you some questions, kid. You gonna' cooperate?" he was having fun with this, Barbara could tell.

Barbara laughed at the look on mini-Roy's face, walking up to them quietly. "Roy." both Roys turned to her. "Uh... Earth 0 Roy." she smirked.

"What?" he answered, tapping his pen to his notebook.

Barbara slowly lowered her head. "We need to finish up here. R-Roy..." her eyes squinted shut as her demeanor made a drastic turn. Roy put a hand on her shoulder, seemingly reading her mind.

"He's not with us yet, is he?"

When she didn't answer, the agent continued. "Its going to be ok, Babs. We'll find Dick and bring him home. We won't let Amulon hurt him. Hurt _you_. Not again."

"But that's just it." She whispered, hugging him and letting her friend rock her. On Earth 0, close relationships between different genders while "married" to another was normal. Everyone on Earth 0 knew who they loved and nothing could change that, nothing could wave the undying devotion for each other. Roy wouldn't cheat on Jade, and Barbara wouldn't cheat on Dick if their lives depended on it. "He _has_. And... and he's got Dick. Y-you know what happens if he hurts him, right?"

She raised her brown eyes to Roy's as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look. Dick won't die; he's good at that. We'll-"

"ROY!" she yelled. "Look at _him!"_ She jerked her hand towards the little boy being checked out by the paramdics, making sure no ill-effects came by the cause of dimension hopping. "You know what will happen to _him_ if our Dick so much as gets a scratch?!"

The man sighed. "Barbara-"

"No!" she took his hand, ripping back his sleeve and slashing his wrist with a knife. The response was immediate. He screamed in surprise and pain. But that's not what her point was- it was the younger Roy beside him having the _same_ reaction that was so foundational.

"WHAT THE HECK?" the youth yelled, looking at the blood slinking down his hand. He glanced at older Roy. "What the heck?!"

Roy bit his lip, his patience wearing thin as his nice white shirt earned a red haze. "Barbara, look, I'm sorry. But you can't go around cutting people with knives."

"UGH!" She yelled, along with sudden scream of a child.

* * *

Terry was arguing with Spiderdope again.

Ok, it was less arguing and more debating, and less debating and more BUUUURN!s directed at the arachnid-themed kid.

Ok, so they were about the same age.

At first they'd been to stunned to speak. Some UTPD and CSI had arrived, setting up police-tape. The strange thing wasn't the police tape, but the effect it seemed to have. The second the area was completely closed off by it, the outside world has frozen in time. Only things moving were the people inside the squared-off barrier.

This had caused them to be quiet for a while. Then the paramedics arrived, and of course, all the cute ones immediately went for Dick, Jason, and Cass. Why did little kids have to be so adorable?! But of course, there was one more pretty brunette. Terry had totally won. He was just that charming.

But then, as fate put it, she wasn't single. Apparently she had some _isolia,_ which was like her husband or something.

Spiderman had had a kick out of that.

They had continued to compete, Terry repeatedly (in his opinion) winning against Peter. Yes, he was that good. He already knew his name. All Spiderman knew about him was he was freakishly awesome.

"So, have you ever fought, I dunno, a giant Octopus-man? I call 'im Doc Oc. He's like my nemesis, sorta. Yeah, I've got a nemesis." Spiderman said, trying to seem nonchalant. Terry was far from fooled.

With perfect acting, he still made his outwardly appearance utterly unaware Spiderman was trying to outdo and surpass him.

"Nah, I don't have any real big nemesis. I mean, the Joker Gang is a real pain, but for the most part I let Batman take care of that. I just travel the world protecting civilians and going on top-secret classified missions. I was in the Amazon hunting down a man by the name of _Al'rian O'gera_ before I came. Al'rian illegally breeds, eats, and sells rare and endangered animals, as well as takes liberal part in human trafficking of several types. My partner for the mission was Kayda, that's all I can give you on her. I saved from him about two months ago. The case was nearly half done when I'd had to break the mission off to save my siblings here. I'll finish it when I get back."

Spiderman was _kinda_ left speechless. "Uh... Doc Oc has kidnapped me? Because, I'm like, his obsession."

"That's nice. I don't get kidnapped. I'm too skilled. Plus, I stay in the shadows more. You're lucky, most people have never even heard of me. But you get to talk to me. That's not arrogance, by the way. It's just the truth. Although, it can be a pain proving I'm a real hero sometimes. My resume is pretty impressive, but, unfortunately, it's _also_ classified."

Spiderman was preparing a retort when a scream ripped through the air.

Terry's older brother instincts went into overdrive when he recognized it as Dick's, disappearing from beside Spideridiot to materialize by his brother. "What are you doing to him?!" he roared when he saw what was happening.

The woman was holding his brother's pale arm as knife-like hacks of slashes peeled into his arm, blood everywhere as it leaked over the doctor's gloved hands. She looked at him, a strand of dark brown, almost black hair falling in her gray-brown expresso-colored eyes. "Nothing! It's not me!" she protested crossly.

Dick quickly gained control of himself after the initial shock of being cut by a nonexistent knife, staring down with wide eyes at his arm as it was carved.

A few others ran over to see the problem, Dick whimpering gently as he whispered: "Please make it stop. Please. It hurts. Please make it stop."

"It's ok, honey. It'll all be ok soon. It will stop." the doctor soothed, waving off another paramedic to retrieve something.

Terry sat on the cot, putting one of his huge hands across his brother's shoulders. They were so big compared to Dick's little frame that he could set his palm on one shoulder and wrap his fingers around the back of his neck to rest them on the other. "Dicky, Dicky look at me."

Dick raised his head shakily, surprisingly calm for being carved by an unknown assailant with no idea when it would stop, or if it even would.

"We'll figure it out. Now tell me, what've you been doing here with Spiderkid the past while?"

"Spiderman." Dick corrected.

"Whatever. What've you been doing?"

* * *

As Terry comforted Dick, Barbara felt her blood boiling.

She knew what was going on.

 _Her_ Dick was being hurt, meaning every Dick, on every world, was being hurt. Now, it wasn't easy to hurt someone from Earth 0, and it was nearly impossible to kill them. It was rare that the injuries would travel to doppelgangers unless certain weapons were used. Apparently, Amulon had one of them.

She wanted to throttle the man, the anomaly. Amulon was, after all, considered such. A man born between universes and dimensions with no Earth 0 counterpart. Regardless, she wanted to crush until she felt his windpipe deflate in on itself.

It lasted about an hour before the little boy could no longer take it, simply whimpering while curled in his brother's lap. His whole arm was covered in blood, and when his tiny jawline began to bleed, Barbara was really, _really_ ready to hurt someone. Particularly Amulon. The doctors sedated him, giving him numbing agents to sooth the burning pain.

At two hours, it finally stopped.

As soon as it had, the paramedics immediately took of his shirt, cleaning the now delirious (thanks to sedation) child thoroughly, Barbara keeping a watchful vigil. When they were done, and before they bandaged him up, she pushed them away, looking at the cuts. As she expected, the terrible act was not just for the "fun" of it.

Written across him were words.

 _Je criem. Lee isolia, lee lief, je hands._

It continued.

Translated, it said:

" _I'm coming. Your isolia, your life, is in my hands. None of your precious little Raicad's will be safe. This is a message to you, Baliana. This isn't the end of the story. Although all the little ones have been saved, although your precious UTPD is cleaning up the mess, even though everything seems fine... I still got an ace up my sleeve. One I'm going to draw out until I cut his life of forever, to watch you in pain. Or perhaps, I'll keep him. As my trophy. Just imagine, every Dick in existence, bearing these words on themselves as I scratch them in. Just imagine, my knife pressing into your isolia's face, arms, chest as I write this. Just imagine, Baliana. Remember, until you're dead, our story isn't over."_

* * *

 _*1_ breive (brave) Earth 0's equivalent of "brother." In Earth 0, no one is connected by blood. Everyone is connected simply by spirit. So, in literal translation, "soul-brother" or "spirit-brother"

 _*2_ isolia (iss-ō-lee-uh) I already kinda told it, but it means spouse/mate/romantic partner, anything like that. Literally translated: "soulmate" or "spirit-mate." Generally just soulmate.

 **AAAAAnnnd... I finished the story!**

 **Booyah!**

 **Well, all I've left is an epilogue. Now, should I do it this week sometime, or Monday? Hmm... we'll see. Ok, ok, I get it. I'll probably make a sequel to this, as an epilogue will not even attempt to finish this up. But not anytime soon. Right now I'm going to focus on "Would You Have Stayed?" (if anyone wants to help me with the title... I beg of you...). I'm really excited about that story, so go ahead and check it out (please?)!**

 **Now! For my prize goes to... Mikekit! Yes, that happened. What is the prize? Well, I'll tell you! You get the dedication! And y'know, I'm happy to say I get to say this with meaning (I mean seriously, you're awesome). So without further ado...**

 _ **I'd like to dedicate this story to Mikekit, not just because you reviewed, but because you've been an awesome friend throughout all my other stories and an excellent (and thankfully, very patient) writer! This story goes to you!**_

 **Now, I'd like to say, dedications mean a lot to me. If someone dedicated a story to me, I'd be having the feeeels. So that was a pretty awesome prize, in my opinion. But really, since it was Mikekit, it was really less of a prize and more of a dedication. I mean honestly, they're an awesome friend. :D**

 **But, I would like to thank all you guys sooooooo much! You've been a truly awesome support and I hope you stick with me throughout my other crazy stories! :D Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please review/fave, as I WILL be getting the epilogue out soon. **

**Love you guys so much,**

 _ **X~~~WhenUniversesCollide~~~X**_

* * *

 **RESPONSES:**

 **MusicLyric:** That, is actually a pretty awesome idea. Perhaps I'll make something like that. Unfortunately, for now, here we are! Oh, and don't worry. You'll see Daddy!Bats in the epilogue. ;D

 **grayson4life:** I told you in a PM! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!

 **Weird Inhuman:** *scuffles feet with a blush* I dunno what ta say... thank you so much! That's all I can say! That really means a _lot_ to me! Thanks so, so much!

 **Doorkeeper:** Phew! I was getting panicked I'd never be able to show my face on FF again after this story! Glad it wasn't a total fail! Thanks!

 **I'z Nightwing:** NOT CHOPPED LIVER! I sorry! Oh, and the little bit more of the fighting of Terry vs. Spiderman was for you! (And everyone else who liked it, but you made me decide: hey, fine, I'll give you a little more! :D)

 **Rocker on:** I SAY BATNESS WIIIINS! Bats are paranoid. Even if they don't get their hunches (which are always right) they would be prepared for anything. Superman go evil? BLAMO! KRYPTONITE RING! Darkseid comes to the earth? WAZZOUH! Superman, go beat him up! (Yes, there's one for if they can't get Supes to do their dirty work) interdimensional travelers? PA-DING! They're ready! Plus, Terry'd win any day in the looks department (*cough* Spidey's a nerd and looks like it stereotypically *cough*).

I think how it works is everyone who has ever existed lives on Earth 0, every sentient or even slightly sentient being. Meaning, if this existed, both you and I would have counterparts on Earth 0. Since the possibilities for worlds are endless, then assuredly there would be endless alterations of worlds with both Peter Parker and Dick Grayson *shudders* I mean, I love those two, but together? THE WORLD WOULD BE CRAZY! Ok, never mind, I'd fit right in! XD

Oh, don't worry, my idea came from your suggestion! It would still be my profile pic if it weren't for it... I actually made it right before I went to watch Spiderman II. I don't know why people say they were so bad. I liked it.

I'm so glad you want to be IN the story! That means you like it! Thanks so much for being a great reviewer! Everytime I post a chapter I'm like: It's ok, don't feel nervous, both Weird Inhuman and Rocker on ALWAYS review. Don't worry. You'll know their thoughts. Don't get me wrong, the rest of you reviewers and followers and stuff are AWESOME too, I just always know these two will ALWAYS review! It's quite nice!

Thanks! I hope you'll follow my new story, I'm putting a lot of effort into it! Keep rocking on! (yes. I just stole that. MUAHAHAHAHA!)

 **Mikekit:** Thanks! I think I've improved quite a but, and don't plan on stopping! I've seen you improve as well ***Pops up* Hey everyone! Mikekit has some awesome stories! Check 'em out!** Ok, I'm good now. XD I will take your input carefully in the future! Thanks!

* * *

 **(** ps, almost forgot. I told a friend I'd suggest a story I'm helping her write. The storyline is really good! I start betaing at chapter fine, so all the mistakes she accidentally missed should be taken care of! ;) Please take a look, if you can! It's called: Something to die for -by CrazyIsCreativeWriting- **)**

 **Just a final call out! Thanks so, so much, everyone!**


	26. Epilogue

**ION**

* * *

When the light faded, all Dick could think was: "BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

He was pretty sure Cass and Jason felt the same.

Screaming at the top of their lungs, the three flew through the cave right into the startled Knight, babbling about spiders and captains and Americas and Barbara time-travelers. Bruce shook his head, quieting the three down as he knelt. They were quiet a moment before he held them close, his voice thick.

"I don't care." he whispered. "I love you. As long as you're safe."

* * *

Wally was a tornado as he blasted towards his uncle. "BARRY!" he screamed, jumping into the blonde's arms.

"Wally! Where were you, Kiddo?! I was so worried when Iris told me-"

"SHUDDUP AND HUG ME."

Barry smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Alright, then."

"'M hungry."

"Ditto. Let's ask Iris. She missed you to, by the way. A _lot_."

* * *

Roy didn't feel the need to tell Ollie he was back. That didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure Oliver hadn't... uh... messed up his stuff. Yeah. By yelling at him. Like an independent _teen_. Not a kid. Not anymore.

He walked to his room to find his mentor and legal guardian on his bed, holding the dorky yellow hat to his bowed forehead. Roy made a small sound, causing the blonde's head to shoot up.

"R-Roy?"

The redhead was quiet, and tears were definitely _not_ crawling down his face. Oliver stood up, slowly walking over and folding Roy into his arms, sinking to the ground.

* * *

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaayda?"

"Terrence! Kade ukuphi?!" the African girl ran out, her curling black hair beautiful as it gleamed in the falling light.

"English, you know I don't understand Zulu."

"Oh, sorry." Her thick accent made her words barely comprehensible, but Terry didn't much care.

"You ready to take Al'rian down?" he smirked.

"Yebo Sithandwa sami. Yes, mean I." Terry smirked at her mixed up words.

"Awesome."

"Ngiyakukhumbula kangaka uthando lwami," She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Just missed I you."

* * *

Barbara sat in her room on Earth 0, avoiding for as long as she could her father's impending lecture. She held up a friendship bracelet, a small smile adorning her face. "I'll find you, _Raicad_. _"_

 _"Moria*,_ where's _Pairi*_?" a little girl asked, rubbing her eyes a she walked in.

"He's not here, baby. But me and Uncle Roy will find him, I promise."

"I miss _Pairi_."

"I know, Amori, I know."

* * *

Talon gasped, his eyes shooting open. His head swung frantically, bringing him face-to-face to with a looming man.

"Did you really think you could escape us, Gray Son? Really? We will need to retrain you."

Stupid healing.

Stupid immortality.

The man turned to the scientist beside him: "Put him under, freeze him."

Stupid freezing-stuff.

* * *

Damian nervously fidgeted, waiting for his Father's wrath. Instead all he got was a long stare.

"Talia."

"Yes, Beloved?"

"What should be his punishment?"

"Does it matter now?"

"...No. Damian, good job."

The Bat Heir's heart skipped a beat.

Good job?

Did his father just... praise him? A smile spread across his solemn face. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

"SO... Peter... where did those foster kids go?" Aunt May asked as she chopped the carrots.

Peter sputtered. "They, uh, uh, got adopted."

"Of course they did." the woman smirked. "Y'know, I wonder if Spiderman was involved?"

"WHAT?! NO! I mean-"

"No, I get it, Peter. I get it all."

* * *

*Moria- mother

*Pairi- father

 **And done! And now to get sentimental: thank you all so, so, so much for bearing with me through my CRAZY, WACKED UP, story. Just... seriously. This all means so, so much to me. Thanks for all your reviews, follows, and faves, it means A LOT to me. Feel the fluff, people, I adore you guys.**

 **Thanks so much, one more time, and byyyyye! Hope to see you guys in my other stories!**

 ** _~Universe_**

Final times, guys-

 **RESPONSES:**

 **I'z Nightwing:** I must agree, it's hilarious! XD If you want to see something REALLY funny, translate Kayda's words. XD Thanks for all your reviews! It means a lot! And your summer vacation is gonna be great! I hope... remember, happiness is a choice!

 **grayson4life:** Awesome, that's just awesome. I'm so glad. I'll try and finish up Guys Will Be Girls soon, to. Thanks you so, so much!

 **Weird Inhuman:** Yeah! But y'know, we can hope! It'll be long yet before I write a sequel, but I hope you see it when I do! Right now I'm doing _Would You Have Stayed?_ and I'm working on a story with SunSunTheRebirth (awesome writer, by the way) called _The Apprenticeship._ I'm so, so thankful for your awesome support- just thank you so, _so_ much!

 **Rocker on:** MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I totally can! Except... I don't have a catch-phrase. Mine is just: **_~Universe._** *Sigh. I'll find something, someday. IN THE MEANTIME...

Of course, and I probably WOULDN'T be bugging the batfamily. Never. Nuh-uh. (Little tip, I found mother spiders bite more).

The words did not get it all, I just didn't feel like making up a million new words. XD So I only gave it the very beginning in the special language. I continued in English. And yeah, mistake, but y'know. Well, thanks so much for all your AWESOME reviews, thanks ofr being supportive and bye! Thank you so, so much! :D


End file.
